Nightclub Guardians
by SazzyJacks
Summary: Similar story to end of VA:Shadow Kiss, except everyone is human, its after college, and Rose is a bouncer for a nightclub. No vampires, and I will make it a bit different to make it interesting. Now rated M for sex and violence! :D R&R PLS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Rose POV**_

I remembered when I first saw him. The guy who I fell madly in love with . . . Dimitri Belikov.

I first saw him at the physical examination for the college. I could see that he was hot and had my eyes on him, but I didn't fall in love with him there and then, no. It was later, when he agreed to help me catch up on the two months I had lost out on, after a small incident involving my best friend Lissa.

He had been at the medical examination because he had been scouting out people to work at the nightclub he worked at, he agreed to work with me because he had scouted me out as a potential. The only way for me to keep that status was to put in extra hours with Dimitri. He must have thought that I had really good potential as he was the one to suggest it in the first place.

That was when I fell in love with him.

It had only been a few days before graduation that I learned that he loved me too, when I had a lapse in control.

I had him pinned down on the floor, we were both breathing heavily from grappling. Suddenly it seemed like the sexual tension had been cranked up a notch. I had leant down and kissed him. It had surprised me when he kissed me back. It had surprised me even more when he flipped us over and started moving his hips into mine. I had thought his actions couldn't surprise me anymore, but they did. He had pulled away from me just when it was getting serious and told me the session was over and that it was our last. I remember sitting there topless and staring at him. He had passed me my top and said that we wouldn't be allowed a relationship together. He had left me in tears that day.

I had had a few flings with other men, but none of them had been serious for me. Once they wanted sex or to start a serious relationship, I moved on. I was still a virgin and hung up on Dimitri.

We worked together often on the doors of the nightclub. We were the best bouncers in the area. We were working together tonight.

It was a quiet night . . . so far. I had had enough time to remember all of these things and more.

"It's a quiet night tonight, don't you think Comrade?" I asked him hoping to strike up some conversation with him.

"Don't say that Rose, it's always a taboo!" At the same time he said that two rowdy groups of drunks passing in opposite direction started a big fight outside of our nightclub.

It was our job to help break it up and to call the Police. Dimitri immediately had his walkie talkie out, talking to the police at the other end. I went over to try and diffuse the fight.

Both groups turned on me, while I was a very good fighter, I was only allowed to defend myself/overpower the person _if necessary_. So I was not a match for a 10 on 1 fight. I probably wouldn't have been a match even without the rules.

I was losing, badly. I saw Dimitri join the fight. I heard the sound of police cars arriving. I took a punch directly to the face and was knocked out.

**####**

Sometime later I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. I heard some banging around somewhere. I sat up on the sofa I was on as someone walked into the room.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Said a voice with a strong Russian accent. I realised it was Dimitri.

I was hurt all, I groaned. "What happened?" I asked needing to find out how I ended up here.

"Roza . . ." He started. God I loved it when called me by my Russian nickname. "You were knocked out and all beat up . . ."

"Funnily enough I worked that part out for myself!" I retorted back with my usual snarky comments. He laughed, I loved that laugh.

"I think it's safe to say that you don't have a concussion. I brought you back to my place to clean you up and look after you." he said still chuckling. "You've been out for a good day. Now that you've woken up I won't feel as bad leaving you for my shift." He said smiling.

"But what will I do while you're gone?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Watch TV, and don't touch anything." He said quite seriously.

"Not even the bed to sleep?" I retorted back, still flirting.

"Goodnight Roza." Was all he said as he left his apartment.

**####**

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was looking over at Rose. She was so beautiful. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. There wasn't much else to do as it was a quiet night, though I wouldn't say it out loud as it was always a taboo for something big to kick off.

"It's a quiet night tonight, don't you think Comrade?" she asked me using her little nickname for me. Oh no something bad was about to go down.

"Don't say that Rose, it's always a taboo!" Just as I said that, two drunken groups of males started fighting with each other outside the nightclub. I immediately got onto my walkie talkie to inform the police, while Rose moved over to defuse the fight.

I looked over at Rose and saw that she was losing pretty badly. I moved in to help her. I heard the police arrive as Rose took a heavy hit to the head and fell to the ground. I went over to her when the police took over from us.

I checked her over to see how bad the damage was. She had only been knocked unconscious. I gave a big sigh of relief and had just noticed I had been holding my breath until that moment.

I picked her up and took her inside to the first aid room in the nightclub, as some other guards on duty took over our posts on the door.

I started treating some of her wounds when Alberta (the head of security) came in.

"I heard what happened . . . oh dear" Her voice faltered a bit when she saw Rose lying unconscious on the medical bed. "I was going to suggest that you both go home for the rest of the night, but now I think you had better take her back to your's. That way you can both go home and rest and you can take care of her." It was more of an order than a suggestion. I nodded and finished cleaning her up before taking her back to my place.

**####**

I carried her into my flat and headed for the bedroom, I had had many fantasies about her being in my bed. I then walked back towards the sofa and made her a make-shift bed for her. It would not be a good thing for her if I raped her while she was unwell. I then went to bed myself.

**####**

The phone ringing woke me up around midday. "Hello." I said sleepily.

"It's Stan. I was wondering if you could swap you shift next week for my shift tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I did work last night, but I suppose I could do it this once, but don't expect me to do it often." I said grumpily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Thanks." He then cut off. I would definitely need to go back to sleep. But first I decided to check on Rose.

**####**

When I woke up from my alarm, I got up making a lot of noise. I moved into the kitchen where I made two sandwiches. I thought that if Rose woke up while I was gone she might get hungry. I walked into the living room to find that Rose had woken up. Finally, I had been getting worried . . . well when I wasn't sleeping.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" I said, making my presence known to her.

She groaned "What happened?" She asked me.

"Roza . . ." I started. I didn't know quite how to tell her. "You were knocked out and all beat up . . ."

"Funnily enough I worked that part out for myself!" She retorted back with her usual snarky comments. I laughed; she seemed to be normal then.

"I think it's safe to say that you don't have a concussion. I brought you back to my place to clean you up and look after you." I said still chuckling. "You've been out for a good day. Now that you've woken up I won't feel as bad leaving you for my shift." I said smiling.

"But what will I do while you're gone?" She asked me flirtatiously.

"Watch TV, and don't touch anything." I told her seriously.

"Not even the bed to sleep?" She retorted back, still flirting.

"Goodnight Roza." Was all I said as I left the apartment for work with a big grin on my face.

**####**

When I arrived at work Alberta ran over to me. "Is Rose alright?" She asked me worriedly.

"Yes she's fine." I replied.

"So what are you doing here then?" She asked me. I realised she thought something had happened to Rose, when she saw me and didn't know about my swap with Stan.

"I swapped shifts with Stan, so he has my shift next week." I told her simply.

"Oh right. Carry on then." She then left me to do my job, patrolling the club for any troublemakers or anyone who had overdone the partying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ I got so many reviews that I had to write and post another chapie! I got it done really quickly although it is a bit short! If i get lots of reviews again i'll try to update quickly again! Enjoy! XD XD XD_

**Chapter 2**

_**Rose POV**_

When he left the apartment, I noticed he had left me a sandwich to eat. I didn't really feel hungry but ate it out of courtesy anyway. After the first bite I realised that I was actually really hungry. It was ham, cheese and mayo, and somehow it was amazing . . . although I could be biased since Dimitri made it.

I watched TV for about an hour, there wasn't anything really good on, but it was all I could do really.

**####**

I turned the telly off and got up from the couch with difficulty. I was still sore in many places, but felt like I needed to walk around for a bit. I looked around the flat; I had never been in his apartment before so I thought it would be nice to know where things were. And I wanted to know a bit about how he lived.

I found the bedroom and decided to go for a deeper investigation.

I found a draw in which he kept some rather naughty things, for example handcuffs, whips, and costumes. They didn't look very used though; in fact most things were still in their original packaging. That was a very interesting piece of information.

I looked over at the big bed and suddenly felt very tired. I striped down to my underwear and took out one of Dimitri's T-shirts to use like a nightie and slipped into his bed. It wasn't like he had actually said no before. I quickly fell asleep on top of the covers, smelling his aftershave from the clothes I was wearing.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I got back in from my shift trying to make as little sound as possible so I wouldn't wake her. It was most probable that she had fallen asleep.

I looked over to the sofa to find that she was not there. I walked into the bedroom to see her on top of the covers, wearing one of my T-shirts as a nightie. It was riding up slightly as well, giving me a flash of her . . .

I was out of there before I could do anything to her, or think anymore inappropriate thoughts . . . but they were already coming.

I could see me envisioning me with her in bed, wearing just that underwear. And then without the underwear. Then me and her, doing various things together.

I needed a cold shower . . . but I would have to go through the bedroom. "_Shit! _" I exclaimed in Russian. I would just have to leave it and sleep on the sofa.

I striped down to my boxers, just as Rose walked into the room.

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up to the banging of a door close by. I then heard someone swear in another language; at least I think they were swearing.

I got up to see what was going on; I liked to be in the know about things. I walked out of the bedroom to see an almost naked Dimitri. I just stopped and stared. He . . . was . . . in just . . . his boxers . . . with a very large erection showing.

We were both just frozen, standing there, doing nothing except stare. It was then that I remembered I was just in one of his shirts and my underwear. I blushed and hurried into the kitchen, mumbling an excuse about wanting a glass of water.

I started to look for a glass when Dimitri came in, thankfully clothed this time, and took one out of a cupboard I thought I had already tried. He then filled it and handed it to me. I mumbled a thanks and turned to walk, well limp, out of the kitchen when his voice stopped me.

"I think you should stay here for a couple of nights while you recover and take the bed, you'll be more comfortable."

"No, I'll go back to the sofa; it's your house and bed. I can't force you to sleep on the sofa." I said before walking to the sofa. But before I could sit on it, a strong pair of hands grabbed me.

I realized I was in _his_ arms._ He_ was carrying me to the bedroom; _he_ gently placed me on the bed. "I'm not taking a no for an answer, Roza." He said walking back to sleep on the sofa.

My glass of water forgotten, I went back to sleep to try and get rid of those images of Dimitri only to see them _and more_ in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and decided to investigate. I found Dimitri in the kitchen putting together bacon butties.

"Hey there. I thought you might like something nice for breakfast." Obviously we weren't going to talk about last night. I didn't mind that too much.

"Those bacon butties do smell nice." I said lunging to grab one. I gasped and doubled over in pain from the quick movement.

I was picked up and moved to the sofa. Suddenly something freezing attacked me. I tried to swat it away.

"Roza it's just an ice pack for your wounds." Dimitri explained. I let him put the ice pack on me again, even though it stung like hell.

The smell of bacon wafted in front of me again. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri holding my bacon butty near my head. I laughed and then gasped in pain again.

I felt worse than yesterday, and small little movements would cause me pain. 'Great' I thought. I ate the butty and found that it actually didn't cause me much pain. Dimitri watched me with great care in his eyes. I looked away and stopped the tears from coming. He still loved me.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I questioned him.

"Looking at the state you're in, most likely watching TV all day. I will need to look over your wounds first . . . If you don't mind. I mean I can get someone else to look over them, if you feel uncomfortable with me." He looked away at that point, obviously thinking about last night.

"I don't feel uncomfortable with you." I said in a really quiet voice. He looked up at me. I sat up waiting for him to start his examination. He took our plates into the kitchen and came back with a large first aid kit.

"You'll need to remove your top." He said not really looking at me. I tried to but it hurt. "Here, let me." He suddenly said. "Hold up your arms." I complied and he pulled my top off for me.

I wanted him really bad, but I knew I had to keep a professional relationship with him. My heart was racing and I was sure he could hear it; if he could he ignored it. He poked and prodded me lightly but I still winced at his touch. He checked the bandaged on my shoulder and the one on my arm. He changed them both, and then moved to the one on my leg, which was already exposed as I had not changed out of his T-shirt yet.

When he was finished, he packed away the first aid kit and picked me up. I was still in only my underwear. My heart suddenly leapt into fifth gear, but he was staring straight ahead with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't take his silence anymore.

"You need to get changed into your own clothes." He said with no emotion in his voice. He sat me on the bed and walked away without a word or even a glance at me.

Once again was my heart broken by this man. I sat there on the bed for a few minutes allowing the tears to stream down my face before putting my clothes on, splashing water on my face to rid my eyes of the redness, composing my features, and walking back into the living room.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I fetched the first aid kit from the kitchen to look over her wounds. She was in a lot of pain; even some very small movements were causing her great amounts of pain. I didn't want to see her like this ever, but it was territory which came with the job.

"You'll need to remove your top." I said not looking at her. I so wanted to see her naked, but I wouldn't allow myself to as I knew what it would undoubtedly lead to if I didn't keep myself in check. She gasped out in pain, I realised she was struggling to remove her top. "Here, let me." She just stared at me. "Hold up your arms." When she did as I said, I pulled the top over her head. I now found it really hard to keep myself in check but I managed it . . . Just. I started to examine her; she winced at a few of my prods. I checked the bandages on her shoulder, arm and leg. They all needed changing.

When I finished examining her I really couldn't take it anymore, so rather than putting the T-shirt she stole from me back on her, which would have just tortured me, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom so she could get changed into proper clothes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought 'Why don't I just have my way with her?' It was because she was still injured and we just couldn't . . . shouldn't . . . do it.

"What are you doing?" She might actually think that I'm going to do the thing I want to most, but can't.

"You need to get changed into your own clothes." I used no emotion in my voice so she wouldn't know what I was thinking. I sat her on the bed and left without a word or a single glance. If I hadn't, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from taking her right there and then.

**####**

She walked back in about 10 minutes later. Her eyes were slightly red. She must have been crying. It broke my heart to know that I had probably just broken hers. But no matter how we felt about each other, it just wouldn't be allowed, it wouldn't work.

It saddened me to know that she was still in love with me. I knew that I would always love her, but I wanted her to be happy, not hung over someone who she couldn't be with. I knew she had dated a few guys since college, but had known they had never really been serious for her. I had thought that she might have gotten over me . . .

**####**

We had watched TV all day and didn't really speak much to each other, unless it was something to do with the program on TV.

She yawned; I turned off the TV. "Sounds like someone needs to sleep." I told her.

"I'm not that gone yet!" She always made me laugh with her snarky comments.

"Well then as your temporary carer I order you to get some sleep." I messed with her, although I was going to make her go to bed anyway. I expected her to snap back with something else but she just sat there with a sad expression on her face. I wondered what that was about, but I wasn't going to ask.

I decided to break the tension by picking her up and carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Hey!" She was laughing slightly. "I am going to insist that you take the bed tonight. I will sleep on the sofa." She was a stubborn girl.

"No. You are still injured. It will be comfier for you if you take the bed. You will heal quicker then." I knew she didn't like looking vulnerable, so she would want to heal as quickly as she could, probably quicker if she could.

"Well then. I must insist that you share the bed with me. I trust you, and it must be comfier than the sofa." She did have a good point, but it didn't matter if she trusted me or not. _I _didn't trust myself.

"No. I will stay on the sofa. It's not right for me to invade your personal space."

"But I've invaded yours . . ." I cut her off.

"We are not discussing this anymore! You are sleeping in the bed and I am sleeping on the sofa. That's final." I said it sharper than intended, but it had the desired effect. "Goodnight Roza." I left before she could say anything back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about not updating quickly but it's the summer holidays still and I'm trying to finish one of my other stories. Once that is finished I should be able to update more often . . . the operative word being should._

**Chapter 4**

_**Rose POV**_

"Goodnight Roza." He then left me dumbfounded on the bed. I took out one of his T-shirts and wore it like a nightie again, only this time I wouldn't make the mistake of leaving it on when I got up in the morning.

Eddie had popped round earlier today, to drop off some of my clothes, so I had more choice on what to wear, other than my uniform. He also brought news on the club's underground network, St Vladimir's.

The club had the underground network to try and stop the other underground gangs. This is why employees were scouted out for work. We were trained exceptionally well in either fighting or espionage.

People in espionage – Moroi – were the brains, the ones who did the planning and found out the secrets. The fighters – Guardians – would carry out operations, stopping the troublesome gangs under the streets.

Me, Dimitri, and Eddie are all Guardians. Mason had been my mate through college and had been killed on out last raid. His death had hit us all hard, especially Eddie and me.

We had been lying low for a while, until we got over his death properly.

I was only friends with four of the Morois, otherwise I didn't really get on well with them, I was to rash and they were to calculating.

Lissa had been my best friend since forever. She had managed to become a Moroi because of the incident which had happened in collage. We never really talk about it.

Christian was Lissa's boyfriend. No one knew about it though, apart from me, because there was a strict taboo on relationships within St Vladimir's. The reason Dimitri wouldn't ever get with me. Chris was like me by nature, so naturally we got on each other's nerves, but he was better than most Moroi.

Mia just fell into our clique because she and Lissa had become mates, one they had gotten over their differences. I hadn't really liked her at first.

And then there was Adrian. He didn't really fit in. He was only a Moroi because he knew the networks inside out; he never really got involved with the planning. He was kinda cool, but he did flirt with me, which is sort of annoying.

Apparently, according to Eddie, there was a new gang in the area causing trouble. A lot of the recent murders were down to them. They had a signature killing, draining the body of blood. It must be a horrible death. They were calling themselves the Strigoi.

This new piece of information was worrying me and I couldn't wait until I was well enough to start training again and hunt them down. But for now I had to wait. This was going to be so fun.

My thoughts then trailed to Dimitri. He had said that he would help me train again once I was better, so that I could get back up to scratch quicker. That instantly led back to thoughts of my previous lessons, and our last session. I fantasised what might have happened if he hadn't of stopped. Then of what might have been, if there were no stupid taboo on relationships, and he wasn't so adamant for sticking to the rules.

I fell asleep thinking of him and me in ways that I really shouldn't have been, he was only a work partner after all . . .

_**Dimitri POV**_

I turned the sofa into a bed again, for me to sleep on. I wished so much that I could have taken her up on her offer to share the bed, but I couldn't, I knew what it would lead to, and that was a taboo in our workplace.

I let a small tear escape my eye, before changing topics in my head. I started to think about the piece of information Eddie had brought us earlier. I hadn't let it plague my mind yet, a new group in the area called the Strigoi were causing trouble. I knew we would try to diffuse it quickly and that Roza would want to try and do her part. I was going to have to train with her. It was a dangerous thing for us to do, as it would be close and physical, we could snap at anytime in those positions.

My mind the wondered to what we could do in those different positions.

NO! I shouldn't be thinking about these things, not if we aren't together and never will be. I realised I had been drooling at some of these thoughts and quickly wiped my mouth.

I tried to fall asleep quickly to try and get rid of the thoughts of Rose, My Roza. But of course in sleep I couldn't evade them and I had many dreams of My Roza that night.

**OOO**

I woke up the next morning to Rose poking me. I thought I was still dreaming. Then I realised I was on the sofa and she was fully dressed, all my dreams with Rose had included a proper bed and her wearing far less clothing. I shook that thought from my head and concentrated on what she was saying.

"Finally! You're awake. I've been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour." She was telling me off for sleeping, of course she would. "I'm hungry." I laughed.

"You woke me up from a really nice dream, because you were hungry!" I laughed some more. She just frowned at me. "You can make food can't you?" I was sure she had some sort of culinary skill even if was minimal.

"But I don't know where anything is in that kitchen! How do you organize it?"

"My kitchen is very organized, thank you very much." She pouted. "Come on! I'll make you ham and cheese omelette."

"YAY!" She did a mini arm dance. I pulled her towards the kitchen. I didn't trust her on her own anymore. Maybe some of the pills I had been giving her were doing this to her, at any rate she wasn't acting normal.

I put my hand on her forehead to check if she was fine or not. I knew I was worrying over her too much but my natural instinct was taking over with her. This was not going to end well.

"Hey I'm fine." She said swatting my hand away. I frowned and started to make breakfast. "I had been hungry all morning and you finally woke up, offering to make ham and cheese omelettes, of course I'm gonna be happy." She tried to explain. Riiight, I let it go anyway. I gave her the first omelette, and went on to making mine. "Mmmmm, God this is good. Mmmmm." God the noises she was making from my cooking were erotic, I wondered what sound she would make . . . No!

"You really think they're that good?" I asked trying to distract my mind, which wasn't being helped by her approving noises. She just nodded, as she had food in her mouth. Sometimes it may seem like she has no manors, she does, it's just that she chooses when they appear.

"I want to go see the Morois today." I stopped eating for a minute, then finished my mouthful so that I could speak.

"I'm not training you just yet." I responded.

"No, I just want to see what's going on, and I haven't seen Lissa in a while." I knew she would bully me into training later once we were there, but I decided to humour her.

"I'll check your wounds first, then we can go after lunch."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "I mean I just thought you might want to keep me away from there for a bit."

"You're probably sick of my house, from being in it all day long with nothing to do." She jumped up and hugged me, I relished the moment.

**OOO**

After I had finished examining her, a job I loved, yet hated at the same time, I went to make a phone call. I would need to give the compound a heads up.

"Hello?" said the voice at the other end.

"Hey. It's Guardian Belikov. Me and Guardian Hathaway will be coming in after lunch." I got straight to the point.

"That should be fine. How is she?" Alberta asked.

"She's good. We won't be coming in to train; she's not quite ready yet. But we want to know what's going on."

"That should be fine, as long as you keep her under control." I laughed at that. Rose was one of a kind. "When do you think she will be able to start training again?" She asked, luckily I had just done an examination, so it was clear in my head.

"In about maybe two to three days." I answered honestly. "Although, knowing Rose she'll try to start tomorrow." She chuckled at that.

"All right. I'll see you later then." She hung up. Most likely with some important task awaiting her.

I walked back into the living room. "We'll go after lunch."

"Can we have lunch now then?" She really wanted to go in didn't she?

"No, you only just ate breakfast."

"Meany!" She blurted at me before stalking into the bedroom. Something was definitely not right with her. I decided to leave her for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ I was able to come back to this a bit earlier than I thought I would! I know this chapter is really short but I kinda wanted to get sumin out! So here it is the new chapter! XD_

**Chapter 5**

_**Rose POV**_

"Lissa!" I exclaimed when I saw her. She looked up from her desk and jumped up from her seat to come and hug me.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened and I was so worried." I had to cut off her insane babbaling.

"Woah Lissa, backup. I'm fine. You know you don't need to worry about me like that, it's my job, it was bound to happen sometime."

"But I'm your best friend, I'm allowed to worry about you no matter what!" She hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her, which would have been a good couple of months now I thought about it.

"Fine!" I grumbled.

"What has been happening around here recently?" Dimitri asked, making his presence known in the room. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Oh. Hi Dimitri. A lot really, Eddie probable told you most of the situation already, but it's been near chaos for us Moroi. The Guardians have been waiting for word from us but we can't come to a clear decision, so they are just training really hard.

At that moment Christian walked into the room, followed by Adrian. "Hey Rose. Lissa there is another meeting now . . ."

Adrian came over to me and distracted me from the two talking. "Hey Little Dhampire, what you up to?" He asked me.

"What's with your nickname for me? It makes no damn sense!"

"I'm not sure, I just always thought it suited you." He answered truthfully, for once.

"We must be going Rose, it looks like they are very busy at the moment." I glared at him, even though I did agree with him a little.

I went over to hug Lissa and say goodbye. We then left the room.

"I want to start training, I need to be in top form for when they need me."

"No! Maybe in the next couple of days, if I think you are fit enough." He wasn't going to budge was he. "We're going home now, so that you don't get any ideas."

_**Dimitri POV**_

When we got home Rose went straight to the bedroom. She was obviously sulking about the whole 'not letting her train' thing. But her body wasn't quite ready yet, and I wanted to keep her round for a bit longer before I had to give her up. I was just being selfish and I knew it, I just wanted to live in my fantasy for a bit longer.

After an hour I went to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Rose, can we talk?" I got a muffled answer through the door. I sighed. "Look, you may have done more harm than good yesterday, which would have put you out of action for longer. You would have hated that worse." There was no answer this time. "I have food!" It was only a simple toastie, but she would want it all the same.

The door opened quickly, and the toastie was snatched out of my hand, before it closed again. I frowned slightly and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ thanks CaRiNeSs for telling me about a mistake. If you noticed I made it sound like Rose left with Adrian rather than Dimitri, well I would like to clear this up. Rose did in fact leave with Dimitri._

**Chapter 6**

_**Rose POV**_

I sat in the bedroom and thought about what Dimitri had said the night before. He was actually right, but the stubborn side of me didn't want to admit that.

There was a knock on the door, but this time Dimitri didn't stay on the other side. He poked his head through and came in.

"I wanted to give you breakfast and then I need to examine you again to see how you are doing." He told me. He gave me a bowl of cereal and stayed to watch me eat.

When I was finished I put the bowl, on the side. "I won't let you examine me." I told him.

"Rose!" He groaned giving me a stern look.

"Fine!" I gave in, knowing he wouldn't give up. He moved in to check my body to see how it was doing.

This time felt different from the other times, like he was more feeling me up than actually checking me.

"Finished." He said after a few moments. "You can go have training now."

"And what made the difference for today rather than yesterday?" I asked thinking it was all a bit weird.

"Maybe I just wanted to keep you around for a little longer and to check your amazing body one more time." His voice sounded deeper. Was he flirting with me? I shook that thought away and went into the bathroom to shower.

_**Dimitri POV**_

She walked into the bathroom after I had checked her over. Her body was amazing, but why the hell did I flirt with her? I didn't mean to do that. She asked me a question; I looked into her eyes and told her the truth using a 'sexy voice'. I was kicking myself for that.

I walked out of the room before she came back. That was the last thing we needed.

I called the compound to tell them that we were going to be training today. I needed to reserve a room, and make sure we had all the right equipment waiting for us when we got there.

I then set about making breakfast.

**OOO**

I was pulled out the mats for us to grapple while Rose was getting changed. For some crazy reason girls had to wear a different outfit for everything. I sat down and pulled out one of my old books, I would never get to read a new one properly with Rose.

She walked in wearing her gym clothes, which left little to the imagination. I tried not to think thoughts like that, like always, and started the session. "We're going to work on your general fighting skills, try and get you back into form. There may be some big fights coming up soon." She just nodded and we got straight into it.

**OOO**

Rose slowly got into the fighting, but was soon becoming very quick and strong again. She was just beginning to give me a run for my money, when she got distracted for a moment. I pinned her down onto the mats. We stayed like that for a minute, neither of us wanting to move. The little timer went off in my pocket, telling us we had to finish up with the room. We both were quick in action to get up and move into our winding down routine. Rose wiping herself down slightly with a towel before going to get changed, and me packing the mats away, before picking up my coat and book.

_**Rose POV**_

I was lying in bed awake, not being able to sleep, even though I had had a hard day and it was past midnight. I was replaying the training session between me and Dimitri, over and over again.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the room in my normal gym clothes. Dimitri looked up at my entrance and giving me an approving sort of look before quickly starting the session._

"_We're going to work on your general fighting skills, try and get you back into form. There may be some big fights coming up soon." I just nodded and walked over to the mats. He pounced on me straight away._

_Even though I was expecting it, it still hit me hard. I wasn't as quick as I used to be it seemed._

_After awhile it seemed like I was doing better. I was just about to win when I got a glimpse of Dimitri's pecks. They were amazing, I knew he was quite muscely but I never knew they were that gorgeous._

_Suddenly my back was against the floor and Dimitri was above me holding me down. I had been distracted for a second and he had me pinned. DAMN! I had just lost, although I wasn't complaining about the position too much. We just lay there for a few minutes, he didn't seem to want to get up and I didn't want him to either._

_After an immeasurable length of time a beeper went off in Dimitri's coat. I guessed that meant our time for using the room was up. We both quickly sprang into action. Went over to my towel and wiped myself down as I walked to the changing rooms, while Dimitri put the mats away._

I had so hopped something might have happened then but that stupid beeper had to go off and ruin the moment. I started coming up with little fantasies which could have occurred and finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I've written an extra long chapter to make up for it. It might be a while till I next update because I'm busy, I get writers block easily and I have another story on the go. Please enjoy this. ^_^_

**Chapter 7**

_**Dimitri POV**_

As soon as we had come back from training, Rose had gone straight to her room. She hadn't come out, not even for food. I couldn't sleep last night so I had ended up putting the TV on and watching some mindless comedy, which wasn't actually funny and half the time I didn't know what was going on. I kept thinking about Rose, and about the training session.

I knew what Roses feelings were towards me and I knew what may happen if we did have a relationship and they found out about it, but I still wish I hadn't moved yesterday when that stupid timer went off.

I decided to make some breakfast for the both of us. Bacon butties sounded good today, Rose adored them. If she didn't come out of her room at the smell then I would take it to her to make sure she's alright.

I put the bacon in the pan to fry while I put the bread in the toaster. As I put the butties together I added a big squirt of ketchup. I then cut them in half. Rose still hadn't come out of her room yet.

I placed the butties on the table then went to knock on her door. There was no reply but I could hear movement inside. "Rose! There is a bacon butty out here for you." I shouted through the door. I heard a muffled 'oww' in response through the door. "Are you alright?" I asked once again shouting so that she could hear me on the other side. The door then opened and Rose stepped out almost running into me.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said in a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Shall we go into the kitchen?" She then moved away from me and walked towards the food.

I walked in to find a half of her first sandwich gone already. She must have been hungry as she had trained hard and then not eaten; I had given her extra bacon and two butties to make up for this. I sat down and started to eat my own butty.

"This is good!" She muffled with food in her mouth. She then put down the sandwich she was in progress of eating and spoke. "I've been thinking," She started; this was going to be good . . . not. "Now that I'm all better, I should move back into my own apartment. I've already started packing; I'll be gone by lunch." She didn't wait for me to reply; she just got up and took her butty back into her room.

I didn't want her to go. It was probably for the best, but I still didn't want her to go.

_**Rose POV**_

I closed the door to my room . . . NO it's Dimitri's room. I had to think of this place as Dimitri's not as mine anymore. I slid down the door and sat there to finish my butty, letting a few tears escape my eyes. I didn't want leave but it for the best; I didn't want my heart to be broken all over again, by the same man again and again. Living in his house constantly would only do this again and again.

I got back to packing my things up, which Eddie had been so kind to drop off a couple of months ago.

**OOO**

I looked at the clock; it now said 11:00. It had now been an hour since I had told Dimitri that I was leaving. I had just finished putting the room back to order for him. I stiffed the two bags I had to the door.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked as I passed him in the living room.

"Yes. I need to get settled back into my apartment." I replied. I then turned to go out of the door, I didn't want a big fuss made, but Dimitri then said something which made me stop in my tracks.

"Please don't go." He was so quiet I only just heard him say it. I couldn't think. I had to leave, I had to go. But I didn't really want to deep down, and now he was saying that he didn't want me to go either. NO! I had to go, I had to.

"I've got to." I told him quietly. I then whizzed out of the door before he could say anything else.

**OOO**

I got a takeaway in for dinner, not wanting to cook. Dimitri had called earlier, arranging a time to train tomorrow. I then skipped lunch feeling ill from the thought of having to face him after the incident this morning. I was making myself eat this time even though I wasn't hungry. Pizza seemed the easiest option; I ordered my favourite toppings – Spicy Beef Sizzler – and some cookie dough pudding with a bottle of coke. Junk food seemed like a remedy for what I was feeling at the moment. I was used to being around him all the time, that now it seemed weird without him. I missed him but I knew it was for the best.

I switched on some mindless TV programme which I only ever watched when I wanted to forget about things. It wasn't a great programme, but tonight it seemed to be really funny.

When it was over and all the food was gone I went to bed. I plugged my iPod into the stereo player and put some calming music on, as I tried to lose myself in sleep.

_**Dimitri POV**_

The phone call I had made earlier to arrange a time for training tomorrow was a bit tense. So much so that I skipped lunch in a dazed state. I listened to music, trying not to think. All my thoughts would go back to her. The house now seemed empty without her. I'd lived for so long on my own now, I'd forgotten how lonely it could be. I turned the TV on to add some extra noise. I then forced myself to eat dinner even though I wasn't hungry.

I decided to get pizza after looking at my collection of takeaway leaflets. I wasn't in the mood to cook. I ordered my favourite topping – Spicy Beef Sizzler – and a coke to go with it.

I slept on the sofa not being able to sleep in my own bed, I had gotten used to sleeping there. I just couldn't sleep so I ended up watching the TV; somehow I managed to fall asleep . . . eventually.

**OOO**

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy. I looked to the clock and saw that it was only half an hour till the time I was to meet Rose for our training session. I was suddenly awake and leaped into action. I was out of the door in 10 minutes and down at the HQ just in time to meet Rose outside the building.

"Hi" She said awkwardly. "Shall we go in now?" I nodded and lead the way inside to our reserved training room. I had managed to get the big one in which she could run around in. I was going to give her laps first.

As she walked into the room after getting changed I didn't look up from my book. "You're going to so your stretches and then run 50 laps around the room first." I told her. She may have nodded at me but I didn't really see.

As she was running I would take the occasional peek from my book to watch her. She was building up her stamina quickly and she looked so beautiful when her body was working like that. NO! I shouldn't be thinking like that. I quickly turned my attention back to my book and didn't look up again until she came and stood in front of me.

"Finished your laps then?" She nodded and waited for me to tell her what to do next. She had actually finished those laps quicker than I had intended. "Give me 50 press ups, then take a small break and then give me another 50." These would help her build up her stamina and give me a bit more time before I would have to interact with her closely.

"I could do all 100 in one go if you would like." She said flatly.

"I'm not so sure and we are building up your stamina. You can't just go straight to where you were before. 50, break, 50 is how you will give it to me." She huffed before walking away and starting her press ups.

When she had finished her first 50 she came over to me and I handed her a bottle of water without looking up from my book. "Can you at least put that book away for my break?" She asked me. I suppose it was quite rude to just leave her alone on her brake.

I marked my place and put it down beside me as Rose plonked herself next to me. "How did you find that?" I was talking about training so we couldn't travel to other areas that I wasn't comfortable talking about yet.

"It was alright, and I do actually need a brake now. You were right; I need to build up my stamina before going back to where I was."

"And that is why I'm the teacher and you are the student."

"I thought we had moved a bit from that level. I thought we were more equal, like training partners now."

"Yes, but I still know more about this stuff than you. Therefore that still puts me above you by a few notches. Also I'm the one who is still setting out how the training sessions go. I think that makes me more of a trainer."

"Fine, you are my trainer and training partner. But I will go nowhere near you still being the teacher." I laughed at that.

We didn't speak for a few minutes, Rose drinking from her bottle and me staring at the other side of the room. "About last night . . ." Rose started.

"Forgotten already. I think it might be time to get back to those exercises. After the push ups you could go straight on to doing 25 star jumps and then 20 wall to wall laps." She just nodded and got on to do the work I had set for her. I picked up my book and started reading again.

About 20 minutes later Rose came over huffing and puffing. I looked up from my book, she looked a bit worn. Maybe I should let her take a proper break. "Take a break now. I expect you to meet me back here in 15 minutes." I then got up and left the room, leaving her a little stunned.

**OOO**

I walked back into the room after the allotted time I had given her. She was not there yet, as I had expected. I sat down and was about to open my book when she walked in.

"So what did you do in your 'break'?" she even used the inverted comers. I suppose I hadn't actually done anything yet.

"There were some things I had to see to." I said being very vague. "What did you do?" I asked being polite.

"I went to see Lisa." She said simply, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Give me 10 room laps, then 10 press ups, then 10 star jumps, and the 10 wall to wall laps." I settled back into my book as she gave me a clod stare and then set about the work I had set her.

When she was finished she came over and gave a look as though to say 'Can I do some fighting now?' I passed her another bottle of water for her to drink. "When you feel ready enough to, give me 20 of each."

"Are you trying to kill me?" She almost shouted at me. I looked up from my book. "No, these exercises are good for your stamina. You have to give an all rounded look to training, you don't focus in one area, and you do little bits in all areas."

"But I've been doing this stamina building thing for ages now." She argued against me.

"And we have this room booked all day." I simply replied before going back to my book. She scowled at me before going to the tasks I had set for her.

When she had finished I shouted over to her. "Take a break for 5 minutes." She retrieved her water then went to the changing rooms. It seemed she was mad at me.

**OOO**

After 10 minutes she walked back in. I had left her to calm down properly. While she had been out, I had brought the mats out. She put her things sown in a pile and then walked over to the mats to stretch again. As soon as she had finished stretching I pounced on her, it only took her a second to realise what I had done. It was the whole 'your attacker will not wait until you are ready for him, so you must always be ready for him – or her (as Rose had kindly pointed out)' lesson. I wanted to make sure that she did actually remember some of my lessons from all of those years ago.

She attacked back with some fury and almost took me aback for a second. Soon enough we were in an intense fight.

We had several fights and we were now even in who had won the most today. We were in the middle of our intensest fight today. She had really improved. I made one small mistake, being slightly distracted by how much she had improved by, and she had me down. I was pinned on the floor in a position I couldn't recover from.

"I win!" She yelled gleefully jumping up. The little timer in my pocket decided to go off then. We started to pack away the equipment.

"It's getting late." I commented as we were putting away the last mat. "Would you like to come over to mine for dinner?" Why the hell did I just ask that? That was so stupid.

"That would be nice." Rose replied while I was having my internal debate. My brain froze; she had just accepted my invitation. "I'll go clean up, and then I'll meet you out front." She walked away to the changing rooms, leaving me stunned.

It took a minute for what had just happened to sink in. I then grabbed my stuff and went to the front of the building to give the key for the room back and to meet Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Rose POV**_

I walked into Dimitri's apartment and felt like I was back home. I had gotten used to his place and now mine felt a bit like a strangers. It was probably the reason I had accepted his invitation. I didn't know why I had accepted the invite but at the time it seemed right, now there was a small bit of uncomfortable tension between us.

"You happy to get a takeaway?" Dimitri asked me as he took his coat off. I nodded and proceeded to take mine off. He automatically took it from me when I was finished, our hands meet for a second. I felt something like a jolt of electricity that was all warm and fuzzy run through me. It seemed like Dimitri had also felt it, for he pulled away quickly. "You know where the stack of leaflets is, why don't you go take a look?" He then went to put our coats away while I walked over to the phone.

In the draw by the phone there was a big wad of leaflets for takeaways. I took a few out and went through them, dismissing some out immediately, like the pizza ones and the places I didn't like as much. I had finally narrowed it down to two places, the first was a Curry house and the second was a Chinese. Dimitri was now standing behind me. "I think I fancy a Curry." I told him putting the other leaflet down.

"Do you know which one you would like?"Now that would be a tough choice. I opened the leaflet and looked at their list of curries. Chicken Tikka Massalawas always good, but then the Dhansak made with pineapples and lentils looked good as well. I then spotted my all time favourite curry and immediately wanted that one. "I'll have the Methi curry, with Pilau rice and all the extras."

"Is Peshwari Naan alright?" I nodded, that was my favourite type along with Keema Naan. "I'll get a Bombay Potatoes side, is there another one you would like?"

"Saag Paneer_._" I answered straight away. "Do you have any Beer?" That was always good with curries.

"I do happen to have a couple of bottles of Cobra that I might be willing to use." He smiled and picked up the phone to order our food.

I turned the TV on for something to do. I found something that was mildly interesting and stuck with it. Dimitri sat down next to me on the sofa when he was finished with the call. "Food should be here in the next half an hour." I nodded and sank into the sofa and incidentally closer to him. His arm came up to rest on the back behind me. We relaxed into watching the TV while waiting for food, just like we used to . . . only a few nights ago.

**OOO**

After dinner, which had been quiet, I helped to clear up. Again, it seemed like neither of us had anything to say, even though it felt like we had a lot.

When we were finished washing and drying the dishes, I glanced up at the clock. It was getting late, I shouldn't stay any longer; it would become dangerous for my emotions. "Thank you for dinner, I should be going now." I left the room without waiting for a reply.

With my coat in hand, I reached for the door. "I miss you Roza." Those few simple words made everything stop. "I love you and I miss you." I knew this was wrong . . . but was it really?

"I've only been gone for a day; of course it's going to feel weird for a while." My mind had taken control of the situation before I could sort out what I really wanted.

"Roza, I know you still love me, and I have always loved you." He was using his nickname for me. That was blackmail, and it was working so well.

"But you know the rules Dimitri." As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew what I had to do to protect him. "My love for you was only ever a little school girl's crush. I'm sorry that I've strung you along, I only see you as a friend these days." I then opened the door and left in a similar fashion to last night.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I glanced up at the clock after putting away the last glass. I should send Rose to bed . . . but she doesn't live here now . . . That was a stupid thought of mine.

"Thank you for dinner, I should be going now." She left the room before I could process what she said. I suddenly realised that I didn't want her to go; I didn't want to cope without her.

I managed to catch her at the door. "I miss you Roza." She froze in her tracks, hand on the door. "I love you and I miss you." I didn't know where these words were coming from but the seemed to be working.

"I've only been gone for a day; of course it's going to feel weird for a while." She was fighting back, but I knew I could break her.

"Roza," I put emphasis on her nickname "I know you still love me, and I have always loved you." Pouring my heart out to her had to work.

"But you know the rules Dimitri. My love for you was only ever a little school girl's crush. I'm sorry that I've strung you along, I only see you as a friend these days." She then disappeared.

What was she saying? What had just happened?

I fell to my knees as my world crashed and burned.

**OOO**

Early the next morning, I called around to swap some of my shifts . . . the ones with Rose. This meant that I was now working tonight, it was kind of a bummer but it also provided a distraction. Stan was working as well tonight, that would be quite good . . . no big conversations.

After I had sorted this all out, I moped on my room for a bit, before the phone rang. I picked it up even though I knew it would be her. "Hello?" I asked pointlessly. She took her time in answering back.

"It's Rose." She then paused; I took that moment of silence to talk.

"What do you want? Something of mine to keep like a little school girl?" I asked rather maliciously.

"What? No, no." She seemed a bit taken aback by me. "I just wanted to know if we were still training today . . . because of you know . . . last night . . ."

"I'm working tonight, so no we are not training." My voice was a bit harsh. "I think you need to find someone else to train with at the moment . . . I've got a busy schedule." I knew it was a lame excuse to not see her, but I didn't really care.

"Oh . . . okay . . . um . . . I guess I'll see you around then." Or maybe not. She then hung up . . . finally. Now I could go back to moping and trying to sleep.

_**Rose POV**_

I didn't know if we were still training today. I knew I had hurt him last night, but it was for the best. I now knew why he had done the same to me all those years ago . . . I needed to reminiscing about the past.

I had been pacing my flat for the last hour, deciding whether I should call him or not.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rose, it's Alberta. Stan has been taken ill. Could you please take his place tonight? No one else can do it."

"Is he okay?" this sounded quite bad.

"He isn't too good; I think he's had a run in with that Strigoi group." Oh dear, I must help now.

"Of course I'll do his sift, and he won't have to swap with me as I'm sure he's covered for me recently."

"Oh you're so good Rose. I'll see you tonight." She then hung up.

I had to call him now. I dialled his number and expected to hear the answering machine. Surprisingly he picked up.

"Hello?" I was stunned that he actually picked up.

"It's Rose." That was all I could say. He sounded a bit weird, as though he had been crying, but he couldn't have . . . could he?

"What do you want? Something of mine to keep like a little school girl?" he was mad about last night . . . maybe he had been crying.

"What?" I asked slightly shocked. "No, no. I just wanted to know if we were training today . . . because of you know . . . last night . . ." I didn't know if that was the right thing to say but . . .

"I'm working tonight, so we are not training." Shit, he sounded angry and we were now working together tonight. "I think you need to find someone else to train with at the moment." He really didn't like me. He paused slightly, to find an excuse I expect. "I've got a busy schedule." He really didn't want to see me at the moment; I had really hurt him last night . . .

"Oh . . . okay . . . um" What the hell do I say now? I can't just tell him that I'll be seeing him later! That would be the death of me . . . I could be dead later anyway . . . "I'll see you around then." I hung up before anything else lame and stupid came from my mouth.

Shit! What am I going to do about tonight? SHIT!

I gave myself a mental slap. 'Stop it Rose! You will think of something.' I calmed myself down before thinking through anything else.

I'll just have to go; there is no way I can get out of it. I'll just take it little by little tonight, it's work he can't kill you . . . he probably wouldn't anyway, I'm just exaggerating things again.

Now, I have to find a new training partner . . . I'll call Eddie tomorrow. He was the only candidate really.

I then dragged myself back to bed to get some much needed rest before working tonight. I knew I was going to need it.

_**A/N:**__ just in case you didn't know I have listed down what most of the curry components mentioned are:_

_Chicken Tikka Massala – A mild dish cooked in a mild creamy sauce with coconut powder and assorted ground nuts._

_Dhansak – Sweet and sour dish with pineapples and lentils._

_Methi – A dish cooked with a generous use of fenugreek leaves, spices and herbs._

_Pilau rice – Basmati rice which has been perfumed and flavoured using herbs and spices._

_Peshwari Naan – Naan bread filled with coconut and raisins._

_Keema Naan – Naan bread filled with meat._

_Bombay Potatoes – Spicy potatoes and veg._

_Saag Paneer – Spinach and cheese_

_I know I have use some foul language in this and should really change the rating, but it's already got a teen rating and I thought that most people reading in this category would already know this word so I'm not changing the rating. If it gets a little heated (if you know what I mean) in later chapters then I will put up the rating, but not for this word! _

_Please review! ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Dimitri POV**_

I arrived at the club ready for work. It would hopefully distract me from the pain inside.

I walked into Alberta's office to report for duty. I opened the door to find another person already in there with Alberta.

"Thank you so much for filling in for Stan, Rose." Rose . . . it was Rose standing there. "Ah, Dimitri. I had heard you had swapped your shifts. Well Stan is unwell at the moment, so rose is filling in for him tonight . . ." She went on to say something else but I didn't hear her. I was too busy staring at Rose and hurting. Why was she here? She knows what she did last night! And I'm pretty sure she got the message that I didn't want to see her. ". . . Now, go and start your shift, please. I have other things to attend to." Alberta sending us away woke me up a bit.

"So, we have a V.I.P guest here tonight. That's exciting isn't it." I grunted in response. So that's what Alberta was talking about.

**OOO**

We were both silent as we worked tonight. There was nothing I wanted to say to or hear from her, so it worked for me. I just ignored her as best as I could.

As we were putting our work things away, she slammed her locker door. "What is your problem?" She asked sharply.

"I thought I had made that clear earlier." I replied, not even trying to hide my feelings towards her. She went quiet; I just carried on with what I was doing.

Just as I was about to leave the room, she spoke again. "I'm sorry!" She thought that those two words were just going to make up for everything. I carried on walking. She leapt out in front of me.

"Rose, please move." I asked rather politely, for some unknown reason.

"No! Not until you let me explain." I didn't want to hear her explanations; I tried to move around her. She tackled me to try and stop me. We grappled for a few minutes, until she had me pinned to the floor. "I'm sorry that I lied and hurt you. I was just trying to protect you." All the fight left in me just drained away. "I do still love you, I was just doing what you did all those years ago . . . If we ever did get caught . . . I couldn't forgive myself for putting you in that trouble."

"Why . . . why are you telling me this now?" If she really wanted to protect me, then she wouldn't tell me.

"Because I hurt you. Seeing you in pain because of me was worse than knowing you could get into trouble because of me." Her grip on me loosened and I saw an opportunity. I switched our places in a swift move and attacked her lips with mine. She tensed up for a second before relaxing into me.

We started fighting for dominance, which was so like her, I loved that. I won the small battle eventually. We started acting on instinct and soon our clothes were coming off. As soon as we realised that this was happening we jumped apart and put them back on.

"Would you like to continue this at mine?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and we finally left work, hand in hand.

**OOO**

_**Rose POV**_

I arrived to work, slightly hopping that he had suddenly fallen ill, but also hopping that I could somehow try to salvage some of what I had destroyed.

I walked into Alberta's office; there was only Alberta at the moment. That was both a relief and nerve racking. "Ah there you are. Thank you so much for filling in for Stan, Rose." Someone had just walked in the door. It must be Dimitri; I can feel him staring into my back. "Ah, Dimitri. I had heard you had swapped your shifts. Well Stan is unwell at the moment, so Rose is filling in for him tonight. Now, we have a Special V.I.P guest coming tonight, I want you both to make sure everything, I mean everything, run smoothly." She must have noticed the tension between us, I mentally cringed. "Make sure that they have a good time while they are here, it would be useful to the organisation. We will get more funding and hopefully get some better training equipment as well as some other things. Now, go and start your shift, please. I have other things to attend to."Dimitri looked like he hadn't been listening to a word Alberta had just said.

As we walked down to our station I decided to fill him in just so he actually knew what was going on. "So, we have a V.I.P guest here tonight. That's exciting isn't it." He grunted, probably to let me know that he'd heard me but didn't really want to talk any further.

**OOO**

I had tried to respect his wishes as best as I could, but it was killing me inside to be silent with him. We were normally chatting away about anything and everything, when we could obviously. I had really, really hurt him and now it was just killing me too much to see him like that.

We were putting our work things away and he was just radiating so much anger towards me, I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my locker door shut and he actually looked up. "What is your problem?" I asked him, with just a little of my own anger leaking out.

"I thought I had made that clear earlier." Any anger that I had, left just as suddenly as it had come. He was now leaving and I knew this would be my last chance.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted the first thing that popped into my head. He carried on it wasn't enough. I leapt out in front of him in an attempt to stop him, it actually worked.

"Rose, please move." He asked rather politely for him in this mood I thought.

"No! Not until you let me explain." He just tried to move around me, I wasn't letting that happen. I tackled him down and somehow pinned him to the floor. "I'm sorry that I lied and hurt you. I was just trying to protect you." He stopped struggling and physically relaxed. "I do still love you, I was just doing what you did all those years ago . . . If we ever did get caught . . . I couldn't forgive myself for putting you in that trouble."

"Why . . . why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I hurt you. Seeing you in pain because of me was worse than knowing you could get into trouble because of me." I loosened my grip on him; I couldn't hold it up any longer. Suddenly I was flipped over onto my back and something attacked my lips. It took me a moment to realise that Dimitri was kissing me, when this happened I started to kiss him back with the same passion.

I tried to fight for dominance but he wasn't having any of it and fought as hard as he could to keep it. Eventually I gave up and let him take over me . . . it was sexy the way he demanded control.

Soon I wasn't thinking and just acting on instinct alone. Suddenly Dimitri jumped off me, I then realised that we had started to strip. I quickly got redressed.

"Would you like to continue this at mine?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded in agreement, better move out before something serious happened and we got caught. We swiftly moved out of the building, holding each other's hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Rose POV**_

Dimitri took me to his place. There was no chance that we could be caught here, unlike the situation before, when things got a little out of hand . . .

"You want something to eat?" He asked as he turned the light on.

"Maybe . . . What's on the menu?" I wasn't really thinking about the same as him, but I wanted to play with him.

"Toast, eggs, bacon most likely."

"Hm, I was thinking a little differently . . ." I skipped off to the bedroom, Dimitri looked puzzled at first. Bless him; he must have thought I would go to the kitchen.

I had only taken a few steps into the room before I was grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall. He was kissing me furiously . . . like before. After only a few minutes we were in a similar position to before, except it was upright and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I sneaked my hands down to undo his belt; suddenly they were above my head.

"I already won this battle." He growled. Damn! He was so sexy when he was controlling. I fought back a little, as is in my nature, but each time he was strong and firm. I broke and let him have control over me.

His mouth followed my neck line, nipping a little here and there. A small moan escaped my mouth; he stopped and then started again, but a little rougher this time. A larger moan escaped and he moved further down and was biting the base of my neck. My body writhed and pushed against his crotch, he groaned. The feeling was lovely against my neck. I pushed my hips forward again, getting the same reaction. I repeated, loving the sound of his deep, gravelly voice. Dimitri growled and I was thrown through the air and landed on his bed. He then leapt on me, binding my hands and legs with his. The five minutes were blurry. It was just pure bliss as he did things to me which should be illegal. I was getting very worked up; I would need my release soon.

"Dimitri!" I half moaned, half groaned. "Dimitri, please!" He ran his hands down my body as he went to take off the rest of the clothes. He appeared above me, positioning himself at my entrance. He was teasing me. He moved in very slowly, one hand holding my wrists, the other holding my hips down, a smug expression on his face as my body screamed for more.

He stopped once he was about halfway inside. "Di . . ." My breath was taken away as he thrust the rest of himself in hard and fast. He started moving in and out at a slow pace, half screams leaving my mouth.

His hands left my body as he upped his pace; I started moving with him, trying to get more of him. Now he was grunting and moaning along with me. The pace was upped again.

Pure pleasure was ringing up and down my spine. I wasn't going to last much longer, I felt like I was going to burst.

A few minutes later I did, vibrations racking my whole body, while Dimitri rode my orgasm out, coming soon after as well.

He half collapsed on me and we just lay there for some unknown length of time, breathing and cooling down. When he pulled out of me, we just climbed under the covers and snuggled up to each other as we fell asleep, both very tired from being up all night and out recent activities . . .

_**Dimitri POV**_

When we finally got through my door, I thought that I should be polite . . . especially after the way I had treated her recently. "You want something to eat?" I was often hungry after a shift. I started turning lights on so we could see.

"Maybe . . . What's on the menu?" Was her voice slightly deeper and slower than normal? I had had to think of what was in the house.

"Toast, eggs, bacon most likely."

"Hm, I was thinking a little differently . . ." She then skipped off . . . towards the bedroom . . . Oh she was thinking that kind of hungry. I chased after her, now in exactly the same mood.

She had only taken a few steps into the room when I caught up with her. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I kissed her furiously while kicking the door shut. Our tops soon disappeared and her legs wrapped themselves around me.

Her hands snaked down my body, reaching for my belt. There was no way she was getting it that quickly. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head. "I already won this battle." I reminded her. We started kissing again; she struggled against my dominance a little, but soon broke, letting me have complete control.

I moved down her neck, exploring a little. A moan escaped from her and surprised me a little. I started testing a bit more, eliciting more moans from her,

As I was biting the base of her neck, her body convulsed slightly. It was enough to push her hips against my crotch and make me groan against her neck. Now it was her turn to test me. I needed to regain my dominance over her. I growled and threw her to the bed before leaping on her and binding her in place.

I started ravishing her skin and soon found that some of her clothes were still on . . . Why were they still on? They were getting in my way. I quickly discarded what was left of her clothes, leaving her stark naked. She was so beautiful; all I wanted to do was make her writhe in pleasure. I started to massage her breasts, they were the perfect size. I moved on to play with her nipples, taking one in my mouth and using my tongue. This seemed to really please her so I kept it up for a couple of minutes, swapping my mouth and hand over every now and then.

I moved down her body making a trail with my tongue as I went. When I reached her nether region, I spread her legs apart and made trails up them with my tongue again. She mewed during this; it was an interesting sound coming from her. It intrigued me and hardened me even more (which I didn't think was possible). I steeled my head between her legs and ate her out. The sounds she made were glorious. I stopped and come up for air when she spoke. "Dimitri!" She pleaded. "Dimitri, please!" I ran my hands down her body, knowing exactly what she wanted.

I took off the rest of my clothes as she readied herself subconsciously. I still wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted most just yet, so I toyed with her. I positioned myself at her entrance. I then entered her as slowly as I could. About half-way in I stopped so that she would be unprepared for what I was about to do. "Di . . ." I thrusted in as hard and as fast as I could, cutting off whatever she was about to say. Now for more teasing and to draw this out for as long as I can. I moved in and out of her at a slow pace . . . God she was so tight, it was hard not to speed it up.

The sounds coming from her mouth went straight through me, I couldn't keep this up any . . . I had to move faster. I moved my hands to grip the bed as I finally upped the pace. I couldn't stop any of the sounds leaving my mouth. I felt the need to go faster again and didn't disobey it this time.

She screamed and squirmed as she came, I helped to draw it out for as long as possible. I tried to hold mine back for a little, but those contractions she was giving were the last step and I came as well, grunting as I spilt mu seed into her.

I collapsed down, not being able to hold myself up any longer. We just lay there, not really able to move any longer.

After some length of time I realised that I was still inside her and proceeded to take it out. We climbed under the covers, snuggling together, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ If you can't remember the hidden part of the club organisation (St Vladimir's) then go back to chapter 4 and everything will be explained there, otherwise this chapter might not make sense._

**Chapter 11**

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up lying in the arms of Dimitri. It was a nice feeling; I could do this every day. I tried to snuggle further into him and go back to sleep, but Dimitri had other ideas. The hand which was wrapped around my waist travelled down my body, to my sex. "Morning sexy." He whispered in my ear as his fingers started playing with my clit.

"Mor . . . Morn . . ." I couldn't speak coherently. Moaning I just decided to give up on talking. I twisted round and pinned him down, this time I would be in control. My hand travelled down his body, knowing its destination. I kissed him teasingly a few times before I gave him a proper kiss. As I broke away I grabbed his cock, making him groan and growl at the same time. I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft, getting it excited for the big event.

Once he felt quite hard I slipped down his body and placed my mouth at his tip, licking it a little.

At that moment the phone rang. Dimitri groaned and pushed me away, before getting up. He put his boxers on as he walked out of the room to answer it. I felt quite rejected, but I couldn't think much more on that as my mobile started vibrating to let me know someone was calling. I picked up Dimitri's t-shirt and put it on as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Rose, this is Alberta. There is a meeting at 10pm for the Moroi and Guardians." Dimiti walked back into the room at this point. I signalled for him to wait a minute. "You must attend. It is about the Strigoi. That is all."

"Thanks Alberta. I'll be there." I clicked off the call. "I'm guessing that your call was the same as mine."

"Yeah. It sounds like something is happening now. Shall we have breakfast?"

"Hm . . . I know what I want . . ." I pushed him back down on the bed. "Let's sort this erection of yours out now shall we."

**OOO**

We were all gathered around the table. Moroi on one side, Guardians on the other. I was standing next to Dimitri and it was quite distracting considering what we had been doing for most of the day.

"We have gathered much information on this Strigoi group now. It looks like we may have to make the first move. We have found a suitable time and date to shut down their operations." At that moment someone rushed into the room and whispered something into Alberta's ear, who then passed on the message to the other leaders. "It seems like the Strigoi have already made their move, we must prepare to fight as they have infiltrated out barriers. They have entered the building on the east side." People then rushed into action, trying to defend those which could not fight and the head of our organisation.

"Rose!" Someone shouted. I realised that it was Lissa. "Be careful, and come back safe." I nodded before running off to join the other guardians.

As we were rushing to take up our defensive positions, I was pulled to one of the small corridors, pushed against the wall and was kissed passionately. When he came up for breath, he spoke. "Roza, be safe, and don't do anything stupid."

I would normally make a snappy comeback here, but the moment was too serious. "You too Comrade." We kissed one last time before going to join the others again.

We were all in position, and all was silent. A strange thought popped into my head, it was damn lucky tonight was a night the club was closed.

Suddenly some people went down. Everyone was on edge. A full on attack ensued and it became hard to tell who was on which side.

I was hard in fighting, my opponent went down quickly; we were all working together which made it easier. We were winning.

Suddenly they all started retreating, some taking hostages. In the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri being dragged off. I tried to go after him, but someone pulled me back. It was Eddie.

"Come on, we're re grouping. We'll go and get them soon enough." I stared after the unconscious Dimitri disappearing for a moment before admitting defeat.

We walked back into the meeting room. There were first aid boxes everywhere along with people being bandaged up.

"Right listen up people!" The room fell silent. "It seems our plans have changed and we will now be attacking their base of operations tonight. You will be separated into different groups, a list of which group you are in will be going up shortly once we can confirm who has been taken and who hasn't. The Moroi who have volunteered to help us will also be on the list. There will be two main groups and four sub groups. Groups 1a and 1b will only contain Guardians, as these will be the first to go into the building. Groups 2a and 2b will be made equal in proportion of Guardians and Moroi. They will act as back up teams. We will be attacking from both sides of the building. Team 1's main objectives are to find the hostages and to shut down their operations. Team 2's main objectives are to make sure that the hostages escape safely and to give backup to team 1, if and when given the signal. We will convene again in an hour. That is all." Suddenly the room was abuzz with noise, everyone was talking about the information we had just received.

"We're going to be fighting alongside with some of the Moroi, that will be interesting don't you think?"

"Yeah, I bet Christian was the one to come up with the idea." I jumped as someone grabbed me from behind.

"Why would you automatically think of me Rose?" Christian, I was going to kill him.

"Let her go Chris." Lissa said from behind him. "Thank god you weren't taken away." She said as she came over to hug me. I hugged her back just as tightly, glad that she wasn't one of the ones who had been taken either.

"Dimitri was taken . . ." I whispered, letting a small tear escape my eye before getting myself together again. "And just after . . ." We both knew each other so well we tended not to keep secrets from each other, so she knew that I really, really liked him.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said hugging me even tighter.

"Did we miss something ladies?" Adrian asked, he was always nosy about everything. "Was there something going on between you and Dimitri did I hear there?"

"No, Dimitri was Rose's teacher and trainer, and one of her good friends! Of course she's going to be a bit upset!" Lisa said defending me and Dimitri. I thanked her with my eyes.

"Looks like they are putting up the lists." Eddie stated, speaking for the first time since we entered the room. Me, Eddie and Christian walked up to the nearest poster and tried to see where we had been placed. I scanned the top groups first, hoping that I had been placed there. I didn't see my name; I reread it reading it properly this time. It wasn't there. I looked at the two bottom groups and found my name near the top of group 2a. I was fuming. I wanted to be helping find Dimitri directly, not be in the back up team. I stormed off to go and find Alberta.

I saw her in the corner talking to someone. I waited until she was finished before confronting her, I knew better than to interrupt her. "Why have I been put in group 2?" I asked her, rather harshly, but I was angry.

"Because you have just recovered from some serious injuries. You are not quite fit enough yet to fight in fully fledged battles." She put it simply. I was about to retort back again when I felt a hand on my shoulder puling me back. It was Adrian, I was a little shocked so let myself be dragged off.

"You need to calm down. Putting yourself in danger won't help Dimitri at all. I can see how you feel about him. You love him don't you?" I stared at him in shock, not saying anything. I then looked down; he was much more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. A few tears escaped my eyes as he pulled me in for a hug. "Come on lets go somewhere private for a little, I know that Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie went to find some room already." I let him lead me off as we went to find the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Dimitri POV**_

My head hurt. I opened my eyes to a fairly dark room. There were others in here as well but I couldn't tell who anyone was. I wonder if Rose is alright.

Suddenly there was a bright square light, shining across the room. "Listen up you lot! We have crippled your organisation and now you will become my guinea pigs." It must be that Strigoi organisation, suddenly everything that had happened came flooding back to me. The man who spoke earlier was walking around, looking at people. I wondered how long I had been out for.

The man stopped near me, staring intently at the shaking girl beside me. "I think I'll use you first." As they tried to grab her, I got in their way, protecting her. "Ooh, a feisty one. Maybe I'll use you first instead. Grab him." The two henchmen lunged at me. I dogged with ease. The second time round was different, I had to be careful of the other prisoners, so I didn't quite escape their grasps. I was taken away to some other room in the compound.

_**Rose POV**_

We had been waiting outside the building for half an hour now; we needed word about the hostages before we could act.

Someone's walkie talkie beeped and they listened to the message intently. "You know who's going where, follow me people." The same person shouted. I hated this, I was going to be one of the ones staying behind, making sure people got to the truck alright.

Minutes later people started streaming out of the building. We each took little pockets of people to the big trucks and vans. Each had a first aid kit for anyone who was injured.

Within ten minutes the first couple of trucks were full. I went up to the driver of the truck I had just filled. "You're ready to go." I told him. He muttered a 'thank you' before zooming off, another truck taking his place.

_**Dimitri POV**_

"Boss, we've been attacked. Looks like a rescue attempt for the prisoners." The others had some for us. There was something strange with this man, like I should know him from somewhere. "And it looks like she is with them as well."

"Let the prisoners and their rescuers escape. I'm very happy with this subject. There has been a change of plans. Please notify everyone to go to the other base." The messenger nodded before running away. The man looked to the other two in the room. "Take him to the roof."

_**Rose POV**_

A few hostages and the rest of the groups were pouring out of the building. The last trucks were good to go now, but I still hadn't seen Dimitri yet.

"Come on Rose. Everyone's out and we're going to blow the place up." Someone said behind me, I turned around to see that it was Eddie.

"Dimitri's still in there. I didn't see him come out."

"He may have gone out the other side."

"No, the other group came over this side as it was the quicker rout for the hostages."

"You know you may have missed him. There was a lot of confusion."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right . . ." But I was still doubtful. I was climbing into the car when a man shouted from the roof of the building.

"Miss Hathaway. Looks like we meet again." I knew that voice. I turned around to check, and sure enough the same man from all those years ago was standing on the roof. I thought that I would never see him again. It brought back terrible memories.

_~Flashback~_

"Have you thought about your position anymore than last time?" I didn't say anything. H slapped me across the face. A few tears escaped, but I wouldn't let him see me break down, that he was winning.

He pulled my face up to his and gently caressed it kissing the area he had hit. He moved on to my lips, I didn't respond, I just let him do it this time. "Good. You're learning to be obedient." He slowly pushed me back down onto the bed.

As his hands started to groap my body, I fought back violently. He grabbed my hands, binding both of them in one of his, as he beat me to a bloody pulp.

_~End~_

"Adam." I stepped back out of the truck.

"Ah so you do remember me. That's nice to know."

"How could I forget?" I said through clenched teeth. My body visibly showed anger.

"Rose we have to go; we can't waste time with this guy. We need to blow up the building." I was only half listening to whoever was speaking from the car.

"Come up here and maybe we can have a nice little catch up."

"Like that will ever happen!" I yelled at him.

"You might want to change your mind once I've shown you what I have up here with me." There was nothing that could change my mind. "You see, I have a new friend up here with me."

A person came into my view on the roof. They were bound and gagged . . . It was Dimitri. I came to a quick decision about what to do next.

"Leave now and blow up the building in half an hour." I walked towards the building, leaving them dumbstruck before following my orders.

Someone was there to meet me at the door to guide me. He took me down to some secluded room and left me there.

A few minutes later Adam walked . . . without Dimitri. "Where's Dimitri?" I asked sharply.

"Don't worry, he's somewhere safe for the moment." He smirked. I hated his guts.

"What do you want?" I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could, with Dimitri.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" I stared at him blankly. He walked over to me and played with my hair before bending down to whisper in my ear. "I want what I've always wanted. You!" I pushed him away from me violently, an expression of disgust on my face.

"You will never . . ." He stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand. I pulled away quickly.

"I'd be careful with what you say." The big mirror in the room became a window. Dimitri was bound up, kneeling on the floor on the other side. A hand gripping my arm stopped me from rushing over to the window. "I said that he was safe for the moment, but the second I click my fingers, he could be very much in danger." He pulled me towards the window and pressed a button on the wall. Some guys who were standing in the other room walked up to Dimitri and started beating him up.

"Dimitri!" I shouted through the window, putting my free hand against the pane.

"It's no use. He won't be able to see or hear you." Tears escaped my eyes. He pressed a different button and they stopped. It felt so much like the last time, except Lissa had been in Dimitri's place.

_~Flashback~_

My phone rang in my pocket as I walked home from college. The caller ID told me it was Lissa. "Hey Lissa, What's up?" I answered.

"It's not Lissa. Guess who?" A male voice said on the other side. No it couldn't be, I dumped him a whole year ago.

"Is that Adam?" I asked not completely 100% sure.

"Bingo. Give the girl a prize."

"Why are you calling me? What are you doing with Lissa's phone? What have you done with Lissa?" I reeled off questions before he could answer them.

"I'm calling you because I want you back silly. As for Lissa she . . . lent me her phone, so that I could call you. She's fine by the way, but she won't be if you don't follow my instructions." He said rather politely. I stopped in my tracks.

"I'll do what you want, just please don't hurt Lissa." I replied in a small whisper.

"Now there's a good girl. Carry on walking home, freshen yourself up a little. A car will be waiting outside for you in two hours." He cut off.

**OOO**

On the door to my apartment was a note. It read 'Please follow the instructions on the pink heart post it notes. Adam'.

I walked inside and sure enough on the table were two pink heart post-it-notes. They had numbers written on them, I suppose they had to be followed in the right order. It seemed ridiculous, but I would do anything for Lissa. The first one read '1. Walk into the bedroom.' I did as it said and found a couple more pink heart post-it-notes along with some clothes. The next note read '2. Go have a bath.'

As I walked into my bathroom, I saw that the bath had already been filled with warm water and bubbles. There was a small package which also had a post-it-note on it, '3. Use these to wash with.'

After I had finished my bath I went back into the bedroom to read the next post-it-note, '4. Make yourself beautiful for me, and I would like you to wear these clothes.' I looked at the clothes which had been laid out for me. They were quite nice, but they were so not the usual sort of thing I would wear. I decided to put them on anyway, for Lissa, it was all for her. She was my best friend and I couldn't let her get hurt.

After I had gotten changed and put some makeup on, I walked out to find the other post-it-note I knew was around. There it was on the table next to the first one, '5. Relax while you wait for your ride. There is a small travel bag already packed for you under the table.' From what I could tell, I had about 35 minutes left. I decided to watch some TV just for something to do.

**OOO**

Exactly two hours after the phone call, someone knocked on my door. "Taxi for a Miss Rosemarie Hathaway." The man shouted through the door. I knew this was the ride I had been waiting for. I picked up my bag and went to answer the door. I followed him to the car, which he nicely opened for me.

After a while I realised that we were going towards Lissa's place. Outside her house was Adam the driver opened my door and motioned for me to get out, I complied.

"That looks beautiful on you." He came over and sniffed my hair. "I see you have followed my instructions very well."

"Have you hurt her? If you've hurt her I'll kill you!"

"I have not harmed a hair on her head, just a little threat here and there, but otherwise she is fine. Now we must get going." He motioned towards the car again and we both climbed in the back, leaving Lissa behind. I really hope he had kept to his word.

_~End~_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Wow this is a long chapter! Sorry I haven't put up an author's note in a while, but I kept on getting distracted by the fact I had written a new chapter and wanted to get it out quickly. That means I forget to forewarn people about the sex chapter and of some of the violence. But oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter (you may not get another one this long again). ^_^_

**Chapter 13**

_**Rose POV**_

I watched Dimitri as he struggled to get back up. Tears were freely flowing from my eyes now. I had dumped Adam because he was too clingy, too obsessed. The two situations proved it. I would still have been in the first situation if it hadn't have been for, Lissa, Alberta and Dimitri.

_~Flashback~_

I was screaming, tied to the bed as he stripped away my clothes. He was going to force me to have sex with him; he'd told me that he was sick of waiting for me.

He positioned himself at my entrance. There was a loud bang. He was ripped from above me. A woman came over and untied me from the bed, wrapping a couple of sheets around me. It took me a moment to recognise the two new people in the room, Alberta and Dimitri.

"Rose are you alright?" Alberta asked while making sure I was. I nodded. The police came in at that point. I then blanked out.

_~End~_

There was a bang on the table behind me, I jumped. "Damn it! You're taking too long." He swiftly came over, turned me back around to face the window again, and pressed the first button again. The men in the other room leapt into action, beating Dimitri up again. I turned to face Adam, I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Stop it! I'll do what you want, just please stop." My voice broke from more tears threatening to fall. H smirked and pushed the second button, the men stopped for a second time.

"So you'll stay with me forever and be mine?" He asked, hopeful. I nodded, but only because I didn't want to see Dimitri hurt. I knew that if I was going to go through with this that I would have to say goodbye to everyone.

"I just have one small request. I want to say goodbye." He deliberated for a moment before nodding.

"I think I can allow that, I'll take you to him and then allow you a private moment." He started walking away; I just stood still, shocked. "Are you coming or not?" I ran over to the door.

I walked into the room next door. I stopped in the doorway, before running over to Dimitri. He was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. "Dimitri . . . I'm so sorry." He groaned as he tried to get up, once again. I helped him to sit up, wiping away the blood. "Dimitri . . . You're going to have to go back without me. T-tell everyone that . . . that I got caught in the blast." I started crying again as I hugged him.

"What are you saying?" Of course he didn't have a clue what I was going on about.

"They're going to let you go and then I want you to follow my instructions." I said in-between sobs.

"W-why?" He was struggling to talk, I frowned. "I don't understand."

"Please, for me. J-just do it, please." He frowned before speaking again.

"Okay, but can I have one last kiss?" I nodded and gave him the best last kiss ever. I think he was beginning to understand. He slipped something into my pocket.

"We're going." Adam said. I helped Dimitri to his feet, before someone took him away from me. I followed him to the door, where Adam stopped me. He slapped me, hard. I knew exactly why as well. He had been watching us in the room next door, he had seen the kiss.

He walked, expecting me to follow, which I did.

**OOO**

Me and Dimitri had been put in separate cars. We heard the explosion as we left. Dimitri had been dropped off outside his block. They had obviously been watching me for a while. The car stopped and it looked like we were at an airport. "We are the happy couple going back home, so plaster on the smile and act in love." I nodded and tried to prepare myself. He came round and opened my door, I had the big smile plastered on my face, but it didn't really reach my eyes.

We made it onto the plane without any difficulties, but I had to keep up this charade for the entire journey. This was going to be difficult when all I wanted to do was brawl my eyes out.

**OOO**

_**Dimitri POV**_

They let me out of the car outside my block. I watched as the cars left, as my Roza left me. Tears threatened to fall, but I stopped them. I turned and went up to my apartment.

Once there I found my first aid kit and patched myself up. I knew that I had to carry out her wishes. I didn't want to, but I had to . . . for her.

I arrived at St Vladimir's and tried to find Alberta first. She was helping organise the chaotic troops. I tapped her shoulder and she whirled around.

"Dimitri! What happened? Where's Rose? I know she went back for some strange guy and you."

"Can we go somewhere private?" This would be hard for her to hear. She thought of Rose like a daughter. She nodded and took me into an empty room nearby. "Rose . . ." I faltered, trying to keep the tears in. "Rose got caught in the explosion." I realised that I had to treat her like she was dead now. "I managed to get out in time, but . . ." I stopped not being able to carry anymore. Alberta looked shocked, and she could probably see how much I was affected by this. I was feeling like she really had died now.

"Are you able to tell her friends?" I didn't really know. I suppose I could. If I kept saying it, maybe I could believe it. I nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." She then left me to wallow in self pity.

A few minutes later, she walked back in with Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Eddie. "I've brought you all here because Dimitri has a piece of information which directly involves each of you." She then motioned for me to start speaking.

"Rose . . ." I didn't think I could say her name again because I would break, as I faltered for the second time. "She got caught in the explosion . . . when the building blew up." I turned my eyes to the floor. I didn't want to see her friends' reactions.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up to see a crying Lissa hugging me, I hugged her back. It was like she knew my pain. I had known Lissa was close to her.

_~Flashback~_

Rose was missing. She had missed five weeks of college now. My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dimitri, it's Alberta. Rose is in trouble. Her friend Lissa just came to see me. Can you come to mine at the moment?" Rose was in trouble, what did that mean?

"Um, yeah. I can come round now; just give me about ten minutes."

"That's fine. Thank you Dimitri." She then hung up.

**OOO**

"Thanks for coming." Alberta said as she showed me into the living room. "This is Rose's friend, Lissa. Lissa do you think you can explain the situation again." She nodded as I sat down.

"Five weeks ago, Rose's ex-boyfriend, Adam, turned up at my house. He threatened me and took my phone to call Rose. He threatened her as well. He then stayed and made himself at home for a couple of hours. He told me that I couldn't tell anyone about this or they would come after me. He then left."

"So why did you come to us, and why at this time?" Alberta asked, obviously she'd only heard this much and had taken action quickly without thinking, or knowing the full details.

"They were watching me, making sure I didn't tell anybody. They disappeared about a week ago, but I wanted to make sure that they were really gone before coming here. I'm still really scared, but I'm more worried about Rose." She was a good friend. We quickly formulated a plan on what to do with the precious little information we had.

_~End~_

It had been a good three weeks later when we finally found her. Luckily she hadn't sustained any major injuries, but if we had taken any longer, she could have been a lot worse off. Lissa's initiative had gotten her recommended to be a Moroi.

After we had found Rose and she had had a few days to recuperate, I helped tutor Rose, so that she could catch up in her classes and become a good guardian. There were several reasons behind my actions:

I had recommended her, so I should help her to get there.

Her mother had had a big reputation in the bouncer world; I wanted to help Rose for her.

It seemed the right thing to do. I had rescued her, now I would help her get back on track.

I fancied her, even thought I knew nothing would be able to happen between the two of us.

_**Rose POV**_

I had been given a quick and short tour around the house I would now live in. It was a nice place, and I intended to keep it that way. I would have all day to do that, everyday. The life ahead of me looked very boring. I felt like I was turning into a 1950s housewife. I was told I couldn't have a job, but that I would still get pretty things and go to many parties. It seemed that Adam was high up in the underworld and I was going to be his accessory.

He left me in the house to occupy myself, telling me that he'd be back later and to have dinner ready on the table when he got home. I didn't know what time that time would be though, so that made it very hard to decide what to do. It was already eight o'clock, but I had a feeling that he would be a while.

I went into the kitchen and looked at some of the cookbooks in there. I was very tempted to make him nothing and just do something small for myself, but I knew that I shouldn't anger him tonight. I'd already been beaten up enough. First the fight in our base, then the fight at his base, and then he'd slapped me around a little as well. My body had had enough. I decided on making a casserole. It could be cooked for hours on end and still be tasty.

I prepared the necessary ingredients and bunged them all into a big pot, shoving it into a preheated oven. I just left it to cook on its own.

**OOO**

I heard the front door close. It was now half eleven, I waited up for him knowing that he would want to eat with me. "I'm home." I speedily put the casserole into some large bowl like dishes and put them on the table as he walked into the room. "Smells good."

"Thanks."I mumbled, bushing. He sat down and poured the wine, which I had put out along with a couple of glasses for us to drink.

"An excellent choice in wine, and excellent cooking." He told me as he tasted my concoction. We ate in near silence, today it was more comfortable for me than if we had been talking, and Adam had never been much of a talker at meals.

When we were finished I cleared away the plates and took them to the sink to wash. "You can do that tomorrow." Adam whispered in my ear, as he placed his hands on my hips. I supposed I could, I would have all day tomorrow to do them, so I nodded in response. "Would you care to watch some TV with me?"

"Actually I'm very tired. I haven't had much sleep recently." That was very true but I was not about to go into the most recent of those details with him. He frowned a little before moving away from me a little.

"The bedroom's upstairs, second door on the left. There is some nightwear laid out on the bed for you. I show you where everything is properly in the morning" he said in a very monotone voice. His whole mood had shifted. Shit. He backed off to the living room and left me to find where the stairs were.

Once I had found the right room, I hesitated a little before opening the door. I knew it; he had put us both in the same room. There was a large double bed in the middle of the room, and lying on top was the nightwear he had been talking about. It was a very short, red, silk nightdress. I didn't really want to wear something like that for him, but for someone else . . . No I shouldn't do that. I was with Adam now; there was no way I could be with Dimitri without him getting hurt now. My only other options were to either sleep in my underwear or to sleep naked. Neither of those looked pretty for me, so I got changed into the nightdress.

Something clunked in my jean pocket when I let them fall to the floor. I picked out a small box. I suddenly remembered Dimitri stuffing a small object into my pocket in our last moment together. I opened it and found a necklace and a small note. I read the note first.

_Roza, this necklace belonged to my mother._

_She gave it to me in the hope that I would find someone special and give it to them, like my father had given this to her._

_You are that special person Roza._

_I love you,_

_Dimitri_

I started crying at the words he had written down for me on this piece of paper. He must have been thinking of giving it to me soon if he had it on his person with a small note inside it. I then looked at the necklace itself. It was beautiful. The necklace was made from silver; it had a thin chain and had a small heart with a tiny diamond in the corner. It looked like the heart would rest in the hollow of my neck. Tears sprung to my eyes.

I hid the necklace and the note back in my jean pocket before Adam could come up and see it. He would destroy it if he found out that I had this and what it meant. I climbed into bed and somehow fell asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__There is lots of swearing, violence and time skips in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you. ^_^ _

**Chapter 14**

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up to find Adam snuggling next to me. I had a feeling that he was only wearing boxers; due to the fact I could feel his skin touching me everywhere.

Adam stirred behind me; I quickly pretended to be asleep. He started drawing patterns along my arm. "Rose." He whispered into my ear, he was obviously trying to wake me up. I 'decided' to wake up slowly. "Rose, will you pretty please make me breakfast." Bastard. He woke me up just for this? Well I had already been awake, but still. I sighed, getting out of bed, putting on the red, silk dressing gown which matched my night dress.

I pulled out some bacon and eggs, frying them. Adam came downstairs in just jeans and wet hair, I would honestly say that he looked hot, but it didn't change any of my feelings towards him.

After the tour around the house, Adam left to deal with some things at 'work'.

I cleaned the house and then found a reasonable book to read in the library. I had nothing else to do.

**OOO**

I had been here for about a month now, the same routine day in and day out. Adam would wake me up, I would make him breakfast. He would go to 'work', and I would do the household chores. I would then find a suitable book to read, before making dinner. I would then socialise with Adam, whether it was watching TV or going to parties, I never liked it. We would then go to bed before starting it all over again the next morning.

There had been a difference in the last couple of days though. Adam hadn't noticed it yet because it happened in the afternoons. I was being physically sick. There were a few other symptoms as well, which gave me the nagging feeling that I was pregnant.

I hadn't had sex with Adam yet, I refused every time. I knew he would force me sooner or later though. But this only left one possible person who could be the father, Dimitri.

I had to do some shopping yesterday, and I had picked up a pregnancy test, unknown to Adam.

I was in the bathroom now, waiting for the test to confirm or destroy my worries.

The three minutes were up. I took a peak at the stick, hoping it was negative. While I didn't mind being pregnant with Dimitri's child, I knew that if Adam found out that I was, me and the baby would be in so much trouble.

There was a little plus sign on the screen. Shit! Fuck! Shit!

"I'm home." Adam shouted from downstairs. He was home early. Double fuck!

"I'll be down in a moment." I called down to him. Shit! I had to hide the test now!

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there?" I opened the door and stepped out with cleaning gloves on my hands.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought there might have been something wrong." Shit! I'd forgotten how perceptive he was. Shit! "I bought you a present." He was holding a dress in a clear bag.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." I said faking enthusiasm in my voice.

"I thought you would like it. Would you wear it tonight for a party we have been invited to?" I nodded. "Good. Now I have the rest of the day off. What would you like to do?" he surprised me with that question. "We could go watch a movie and then do some shopping if you like?"

"That sounds nice." Not. All I wanted to do right now was to cry for the safety of my unborn child. I would have to escape before he found out. The sooner the better.

**OOO**

It had been a month since I had found out that I was pregnant. I was starting to show a little. I knew that I needed to get out soon. I was already two months along now.

We were at another party tonight. I was hoping that it would provide a distraction for me to escape.

"Adam." He looked over at me and motioned for me to carry on. "I'm feeling a little tired, may I go back to the house?" Of course I was only putting on an act.

"Are you sure you can't last nay longer?" I shook my head. "Alright. I'll get Jimmy to take you home now. I should be back in about an hour or two." I nodded, hoping he would be longer.

**OOO**

The car went back to the party. I sped upstairs to get changed.

I found one of my bigger bags to stuff a few clothes and my few precious belongings into, as well as some money I had saved just for this time, my escape.

"Where are you going?" I stopped. How did he know? "I suspected you would pull something like this sooner or later. I know that you're pregnant." What! How could he know? "I've known for some time now. And I know that it's his." Shit! Shit! Shit! I couldn't think of anything to say. I needed to get out now, but Adam blocked my main exit. The window seemed like my best option right now. I jumped.

I didn't know whether the baby would be hurt by this escape, but now wasn't the time to check or to think about that. Safety must come first.

I ran, fighting anyone who got in my path. Once the road was clear in front of me, I ran at full pelt.

Within five minutes I was in the centre of town, Adam didn't live too far away from there.

I heard a car behind me and ran faster, I saw a club up ahead and I knew that I had to at least reach the outside of it.

Just as I reached it, there was a bang. Pain in my shoulder. The ground rushing up at me. People screaming. Nothingness.

**OOO**

_**Dimitri POV**_

It had been two months since Rose had gone away. No the story had been that she had died. Why couldn't I believe that?

Because I knew she wasn't dead. I knew that she was still alive somewhere, at least I hoped she was.

Just before she left, I had given her the necklace I'd planned on slipping into her locked before the strigoi had attacked us. That way hopefully she would know that I would always love her and that I would be here, waiting for her to come back.

I was at home at the moment; it was the only time I ever let myself think about her. I f I thought about her at work, I would most surely blurt out the secret about how she wasn't dead.

There was a knock on my door. Lissa was on the other side, when I opened it. "Um, would you like to come in?" I should be polite to her.

"Sorry for not coming sooner, but I was grieving, as I am sure you were too."

"What's this you're talking about?" It seemed like she knew about a lot of secrets of all sorts.

"I know that you two had gotten together, just before . . ." She laughed at the surprised expression on my face. "There wasn't much me and rose kept from each other. We were just so tuned into each other that we were likely to guess things anyway."

"Oh, I guess it's alright then." I felt even guiltier for lying to her now. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A cup of tea would be nice. Thanks." We were both silent as I made a tea for her and a coffee for me.

We sat down at the dinner table with our hot drinks and I just felt like I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Rose isn't dead." There was a look of surprise on her face. "She told me to tell everyone that she was. She's with the strange man everyone knows she went to see. I remember that he looked vaguely familiar to me. I think she did it to protect everyone from harm." I finished explaining everything I knew about the situation.

"Do you know the man's name?" Maybe Lissa would know more about this than me.

"I didn't find out his name personally, but there are rumours from those who were in the last cars. Rumours which say she called him Adam." The look of pure shock and fear on her face confused me. "Does that name mean something to you?"

"Adam. I'm surprised you don't remember." I was still confused and she could see it, so she carried on. "You know the incident with the clingy, obsessed ex-boyfriend." I nodded. "That was Adam." Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"He was released from prison over half a year ago . . . and only a few months later the strigoi group popped up . . ." this realisation hit us both hard.

"What do you think we should do? Should we respect her wishes or attempt to rescue her?" Lissa asked, trying to bring her job into her personal life.

"I don't really know. It seems that love makes you do weird and stupid things, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it really does. You two should have gotten together earlier. Did you know that me and Christian are together? Have been for a while now." What? They had managed to stay together under the radar that much and for a long time. "Rose knew, I mean knows, won't get used to that. She's the only person, besides you now." Wow, maybe we could take tips off them . . . If rose ever came back that is.

The phone rang. "Sorry I'll have to get that." She nodded in acknowledgement as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dimitri, I know that you're not on duty tonight, but could you come in for a little bit? Something urgent has come up."

"Um, sure Alberta. I'll be there as soon as I can be." She hung up. Something was wrong, very wrong. I could tell. "That was work. They want me to go in for some reason."

"Oh, okay. I'll take you down there; I was going to pop in quickly after I came to see you anyway." I nodded and we then made our way into work.

_**A/N:**__ I probably won't be able to update for a while now. I have very important exams in January and until those are over I will be focusing on them. I might have one update between now and then but don't be on the lookout for it._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__My exams are finished now (last exam was today) and I managed to write this in-between revising and having Christmas fun. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, then again it may take a while if I want to try and make it long . . . Enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter 15**

_**Dimitri POV**_

"I'll be done in an hour, would you like me to wait for you if you take longer?" Lissa was so kind.

"No I'll call a cab to get home. Thanks for the ride in." I smiled at as we parted. Lissa went towards the Moroi area, while I headed towards the Guardian's, towards Alberta's office. For some reason I felt weird about this like something had gone really wrong, but I couldn't work out what.

I knocked on Alberta's door. "Come in." She called from the other side.

"You asked to see me. Has something happened?" I asked, worried at why she would have asked me in.

"Please take a seat. I just have a few questions I would like to ask you." Now this was getting really weird. "How are you doing? I know that you and Rose were close, after all you did teach her everything you know." Why was she asking me these things now, had something come up? Or had Rose come back?

"I'm alright. It has been a bit hard this month. You would be correct in assuming me and Rose were good friends, I miss her greatly. She was a good guardian, and she was great to work with and have a laugh with. It is always hard when you lose someone that close to you." I stopped in fear of giving away that we are . . . were more than just friends, I may have already done that though.

"You two were closer than just work colleagues then?"

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time together when I had been teaching her. We got to know each other well. Once she started work we did spend some of our free time together occasionally."

"So you would say that you two were close enough to trust each other with certain secrets." It sounded like she wanted something confirmed rather than just simple curiosity.

"I suppose so, yeah." I said trying to be vague. "But I don't think she shared many with me."

"So she did share some with you?" I felt like I was being interrogated rather than having a nice chat. But that was Alberta's way; then again she might actually be interrogating me.

"A few, but I don't think she shared any major secrets with me. She would have shared more with Lissa than me; after all she was her best friend. You know that as well as I do, probably better."

"Yes, but there is a certain secret I think she trusted with you and no one else." I didn't speak, more than likely confirming her theories. "Now there are rumours flying around about the man who was on the roof. The one Rose allegedly went to see, before she was blown up." She must have figured out that Rose is alive, but how . . . oh. "Rumours that she called him Adam. That name linked with Rose stirred up some memories in me. I did some investigation work to see if my theories are correct. You are going to give me those final pieces." She must have remembered Adam from the last time

"Before we go any further I think we need to invite Lissa into our conversation."

**OOO**

_**Rose POV**_

My head and my shoulder hurt. There was a glaringly bright light around me. Was I dead? Was I in Heaven or Hell, I suspected Hell. If it was Heaven I'm sure I wouldn't be in pain. I heard voices maybe they could tell me whether I was in Heaven or Hell.

"I wonder what cause she could have given them to shoot her?" A male voice asked, maybe I was in Heaven.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out when she wakes up" That was defiantly a female voice. There goes the Heaven theory; my Heaven would only include men.

"Luckily she managed to get outside the club in time or we may not have been able to save her or her baby." A baby? My baby, how could I forget about my baby? Suddenly I felt really selfish and guilty for trying to work out where I was when really I should be thinking about my baby.

Wait, did he say save? I think he did, does that mean both me and the baby are alright? I needed more information but it seemed like I wasn't going to get anymore. The two people had stopped talking.

"Where am I?" Me waking up and talking seemed to be the best way of getting the answers I wanted. I moved to get up, suddenly I was pushed down.

"Don't move. You need to rest." I instantly disliked the female. She was ordering me around and not answering my questions.

I pointedly looked at the male and repeated my question "Sydney you could at least let her sit up. You're in the St Vladimir's club in Washington DC." I had obviously travelled a few states. "I'm Abe and this is Sydney." Abe said as Sydney helped me sit up.

"Sorry about being pushy, but you had quite a nasty injury there." Maybe Sydney was alright after all. "Did you know that you're pregnant?" I nodded. "The baby is fine. Would you mind me asking, but what did you do to make them angry with you?" I sighed.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Abe butted in, glaring at Sydney.

"No it's all right. I'll answer your questions. I feel like I need to tell someone anyway." Abe nodded at me to tell me that he understood. "I became pregnant with another man's child and then I tried to run away before he found out, but he already knew."

"Who?" I knew exactly which person Sydney was talking about.

"Adam. He's one of the top people in the criminal organisation, Strigoi."

"How long have you been with him?" I guessed she wanted to know if I had been screwing around while I had been with him.

"About two months I think, just after I conceived if that's what you're thinking."

"Now we should ask the more formal questions Sydney." She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Rose Hathaway. Although your books will have me down as Rosemarie Hathaway." Abe had a look of pure shock on his face. Sydney didn't notice and carried on for him.

"And why would that be?" she asked

"I work . . . worked in the Manhattan branch of the St Vladimir's clubs."

"Who were your parents?" Abe asked suddenly

"My mother is Janine Hathaway. I don't know who my father is."

"Don't get distracted Abe. I think we had better check this out before doing anything further.

**OOO**

_**Dimitri POV**_

Lissa walked into the room. "Could someone tell me what this is all about?" She asked as she sat down.

"I was having a conversation with Dimitri here about Rose and he now thinks that you should join." Alberta explained briefly. "I would also like to know as to why you are here, but Dimitri refused to tell me until you were here." Lissa and Alberta both looked at me.

"The conversation had gotten to a point where I think you need to be involved Lissa. I think we might have to tell her, it seems like she might have guessed already. I wouldn't have involved you in this if we hadn't just had our recent conversation." I told Lissa without giving away too much information to Alberta. I wanted to feel like I had kept Rose's secret for just this little bit longer from everyone. I hadn't felt too bad when I had told Lissa because she was Rose's best friend after all. Lissa nodded to me understanding the message. "Alberta, Rose is still alive. I don't know many details of what happened, I think I was a bargaining chip, I was beaten up at random intervals. I didn't know that the man was Adam 'till recently. I wouldn't have been able to stop things even if I had known that, but Rose made me promise to tell everyone she was dead, so I did. I don't know why she made me promise that, but she went with him and hasn't made any contact. I had only just told Lissa before you rang me." I finished not being able to talk anymore. Alberta didn't look at all surprised. She nodded as if everything made sense now.

"I think I know why she may have done that. You two are more than friends aren't you?" She laughed at the shocked expression on my face. "It was kind of obvious to most people that you both had an interest in each other, well at least that Rose had an interest in you anyway. Although, I do have more evidence than most people to have come to that conclusion. The night you and Rose worked a shift that both of you hadn't been given, there was tension between the two of you, as though something bad had happened between the two of you. I'm glad you didn't let it didn't affect your jobs though. Anyway, I heard you two arguing in the locker room, and decided to investigate. I saw the end of your 'grapple session' and when you started talking with normal voices." She had even used the quotations over 'grapple session' implying she knew it was a bit more than that. "After the kissing kicked in I left, not really wanting the whole show. Your secret will be safe with me. I don't want to lose too excellent workers, when they don't actually bring their personal life to work, even if it is violating a policy."

"You talk as though Rose is coming back, but she isn't, that's why she left in the way she did. She has no plans of ever coming back." It hurt to say that but I knew it was true.

"Because we are going to get her, like last time. It's a good thing you're involved Lissa, we're going to need your skills again." At this point someone knocked on the door.

"Alberta, Miss Kirova wants to see you in her office now." A small, blonde girl said.

"Thank you Mia, I'll be there in a moment." Alberta replied. "I'll be back soon, please wait here, we have more to discus." She got up as Mia, I think that was her name, spoke again.

"She would also like Guardian Belikov and Miss Dragomir." We all looked at each other, I had several ideas as to why all of us would have been called; the other two must have had similar ideas as well.

Me and Lissa rose from our seats and followed the blond girl and Alberta to Miss Kirova's office. Miss Kirova was the overall manager for this branch of the club.

Mia left us when we had completed our journey. Alberta knocked on the door. "Enter." Miss Kirova shouted through the door. We all walked in. "Ah that's good all of you are here. Please take a seat." She picked up the phone and dialled a number as we all sat down. Someone must have answered as Miss Kirova started talking. "This is Miss Kirova from the Manhattan branch; I'm putting you onto speaker now. I have the appropriate people for this conversation. Please can you tell us these new comers the situation Mr Mazur."

"I'd be happy to Miss Kirova. I'm Abe Mazur and I'm one of the Moroi officials for the St Vladimir's club in Washington DC. Last night there was a shooting outside of our club. A woman had been shot in the shoulder; we took her into our medical room and patched her up. We questioned her according to our procedures and she complied very willingly. She claimed her name was Rose Hathaway and then said that she would be in our books under Rosemarie Hathaway from the Manhattan branch. We checked up on this and saw her name had recently been crossed out. We then rang Miss Kirova to confirm things. We asked if there had been a Rose Hathaway recently working at this club and if she had resigned. It was then surprising to have been told that she had worked there but she hadn't resigned, she had died." Abe Mazur finished then and Miss Kirova started talking again.

"I assume that you now see our dilemma. Guardian Belikov you told us that Rose had been killed in the explosion, yet apparently she is sitting in a medical room in Washington DC. Now Dimitri, did you actually see her get blown up?" Rose had been shot! I needed to know if she was okay, but I couldn't tell them that I had lied to the company.

"No. She told me to go on ahead of her, and to tell everyone that she was dead. I assumed that she stayed in the building and was blown up." Lissa and Alberta didn't look to surprised that I had lied, which was good it meant I couldn't be found out.

"Thank you for that piece of information. I will be sending Guardian Belikov and Miss Dragomir to Washington DC to check this out. They should arrive tomorrow. Hopefully this misunderstanding will be sorted out soon. Goodbye Mr Mazur." She put the phone down. "Alberta I would like you to oversee the dealings, you will stay here, but Guardian Belikov and Miss Dragomir will report to you their findings. You may leave." We all got up and left quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Rose POV**_

I had been left in the medical room for quite some time. I didn't know how long as there was no clock. I had been there long enough to fall asleep. Someone had woken me to give me a meal. Apparently that had been my lunch. It had been difficult to eat with the sling I had on my left arm.

I was getting bored and that was dangerous. It was allowing me to think. I thought about everything that had happened in the last few months. A lot had, first there was the whole Dimitri thing, then there were the Strigoi, and then Adam. And to put the cherry on the cake I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. It was a good thing but it was also a bad thing. I had had a rough few months.

Abe walked in, I hoped he had food, I was starving. There was no food in his hands, I glared at him. "You could have at least brought some form of food with you." These hormones were getting the better of me now.

"There's food back at my place, and a nice warm cosy bed. I've come to take you there now. You'll need a place to stay while we decide what to do with you." Food and a bed! I jumped up and followed him to his car. It was a nice sports car, an orange Lamborghini. He obviously had some serious dough.

We talked about random things during the car journey. It seemed we had quite a bit in common. He said owned a large flat, I could tell it was the posh area of DC.

I walked in and stopped immediately. It wasn't just a large flat; it was like a whole house, a bachelor's pad. There was a large living room area with a few red sofas a large plasma screen and a big fish tank. To the right was a large table that resembled a dining room table, behind it was a large green kitchen. The wall in front of me was basically all window. There were some interesting pieces of art on the walls. I didn't think many of them were from around here.

Abe lead me up some stairs by the living room onto a balcony. "That there is the games room." He pointed to a door on the wall which also had the front door on the lower floor. He took me along the balcony. "That is my room." he said pointing to the next door and the adjacent wall to the last door. And further along again "And this is your room." he said pointing to the last door. "Here's your bag, don't worry no one's looked through it. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Go freshen up and explore the place if you want." I thanked him before going into my room.

The room had a light blue and purple theme to it. It was a reasonable size, and had its own bathroom. The bathroom was nice and big with a big bath tub, a large walk in shower, and a big mirror. The bathroom had an underwater feel to it with the deep blue theme and the shells doted around.

I decided to have a shower before doing anything else. I still had blood mattered in my hair and dried onto my skin. My left shoulder killed, the pain mustn't be good for the baby.

I was rummaging through my bag after my shower to find some clothes. I had just stuffed in the first things I could grab; there was no order to it. My hand knocked something hard. I picked it out to look at it. It was a small box. The box Dimitri had given me, with the necklace. I took the necklace out of the box and put it on. I had been right it did sit in the hollow of my neck.

I quickly dried my hair and got changed before going downstairs, where an interesting smell was coming from the kitchen. Abe was cooking something; somehow I hadn't pegged him for the cooking type and just thought his kitchen was for show. "What's that you're cooking." I asked not even making him flinch, there was no way he had seen or heard me sneaking up behind him.

"My Americanised version of Köfte." He said simply. Obviously that was some foreign dish. My confusion was clearly laid out on my face, he laughed. "Köfte are Turkish meatballs. My Americanised version includes putting them in a tomato sauce on top of spaghetti."

"Well why didn't you just say meatballs and spaghetti?"

"Because that would have been too simple, and the recipe is derived from a Turkish dish." He then started serving the 'spaghetti and meatballs'. "You can go sit at the dining table."

At the dining table there were set places for two people. I sat at the closest one to me. I saw that there was some lemonade already poured out. I took a sip and spat it back out again. "What is this?" I asked as Abe came over with our dinner.

"Lemonade." He didn't elaborate anymore, so I pushed again.

"That does not taste like lemonade!" I pointed out.

"It's my homemade lemonade with mint. It's a Turkish drink."

"By any chance are you Turkish?" I had started to join up the dots. Foreign art on the walls, vibrant colours all over the house, Turkish meals, Turkish drinks.

"Yes. Now you know what the drink is try it again without spiting it out, I'm sure it doesn't taste that different from normal lemonade, it just has a hint of mint."

I tried the 'lemonade' again and found that it actually was quite nice, but I would never trade my normal lemonade for this.

"I think my dad was Turkish you know." I said trying to make conversation. "According to my mum it's where I get my exotic looks from. I would have loved to have had her red hair though. She was Scottish. So even though I was brought up in America my whole life, technically I'm not American."

"Did your mother move straight to Manhattan when she moved to America?" Abe asked me, he seemed quite interested in this conversation.

"No, I think she lived in DC for a while. But she moved to Manhattan just before she had me." Suddenly Abe stopped eating. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." He said quickly before eating again. We finished our meal in silence and quickly went to bed afterwards.

_**Dimitri POV**_

Lissa and I stepped out of the airport to find a car waiting for us. It took us straight to the hotel we would be staying in for the duration of our trip.

The hotel was pretty basic but it was still quite nice. Me and Lissa had separate rooms, of course, but they were next door to each other so we had an ease of contact with each other if needed.

"You wanna head out and get some lunch before going in to see Rose?" Lissa said as she knocked on my door. I turned to face her.

"Yeah I suppose we should do that." I said agreeing with her that food probably was a good thing. It put of seeing if it was Rose or not. I really wanted it to be Rose that I was scared of disappointment, scared that it wouldn't be her.

"There's a nice pasty shop near here, I know from having done dealings here in the past. I don't want anything fancy, and I didn't think you would either."

"A pasty sounds great." I said smiling. She was so considerate of others, sometimes I wonder if she even thinks of herself at all.

After we had bought our pasties, we went to a nearby park to eat them. It was quite a large park, very pretty for something that was man-made.

"Do you think we should head back to the hotel and call a car to take us to the club?" I asked eventually. I had finally decided that we couldn't put it off any longer.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lissa replied having come to the same conclusion.

**OOO**

We arrived at the club and were shown into the hidden room next to the interrogation room. "She will be here in about 5 minutes. Can I get you a drink?" The female asked, obviously looking at me.

"We're fine thanks." Lissa replied for me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you then?" Again she was asking me. I'm guessing there were a lot of things she would like to do for me, none of them I wanted from her.

"No. We'll just wait here until she arrives." I replied this time, she might not listen to Lissa this time. Finally she left. "Thanks for trying to defend me." I said

"It's no problem, I suppose I was doing it for Rose as well." I smiled at her, again she was always thinking of others. We then waited in silence for the next few minutes.

Suddenly there was movement in the room next to us. We moved over to the window to get a better look at the room. As the people cleared out of the way I saw someone sitting at the interrogation table. It was Rose, defiantly her, I'd know her anywhere. Although there were some slight differences to when I last saw her. There was sadness in her eyes and the obvious sling on her arm. We both looked at each other, joy in our eyes. We could both tell that this was her.

She then got up out of her seat and knocked on the 'window' "Hello? Anybody gonna interrogate me?" She shouted through the glass. I chuckled, this was defiantly her.

A man walked into the room. "Hi I'm Abe. Is she who she says she is?" He cut straight to the chase.

"Yes that is Rose. We were sent because we know her best. You can trust our judgement. Can we see her now?" Lissa answered him.

"I suppose you can if you really think that it is her. Follow me; I'll take you to her." He then walked out of the room we followed after him, I was eager to see Rose but dreading it at the same time.

"Would you like me to go in first?" Lissa whispered to me, as we neared the door. I nodded in reply.

**OOO**

_**Rose POV**_

"Rose, I need to take you back to the club. There's something that's come up." Abe said as he came back into the games room after taking his call.

"You mean they've made a decision about me."

"Yes and no. We need to look at a couple more facts and then a decision will be made. But you will need to be there for these facts to be looked at, and I thought it would be nice for you to be there to hear the decision."

"Thanks Abe. You've been far to kind to me." There was something about him that was familiar, maybe it's because he's Turkish like my supposed dad is.

We took the orange Lamborghini again. It got us to the club fast. No sooner than we had walked through the door we were whisked off to some sort of interrogation room. Abe was nowhere to be seen. Everyone then left. I thought I was going to be interrogated, some interrogation this was.

I got up out of my seat and walked up to the 'mirror'. I knew it was a one way window. I knocked on the glass and shouted through to people who might possibly be on the other side. "Hello? Anybody gonna interrogate me?" I gave up, either they were or they weren't.

Just as I sat down Abe walked in. "You've been cleared." He said staying in the door way.

"I knew I would." I said smiling. "So what was this me coming in all about?" I was interested to know what sort of a test had gone on.

"You'll find out in a minute, but first you have a couple of visitors" He moved a bit farther into the room revelling . . . Lissa.

"Rose! I missed you so much, don't do that again, Dimitri told me what happened yesterday by the way, I'm glad you're alright." She waffled on while jumping on me.

"Ow, ow, ow! Watch the shoulder. I have been shot you know." She jumped off me.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "Are you going to come back to work once your shoulder's healed?" She asked all excited in knowing that I was mostly alright.

"No I don't think I will be." I then saw someone standing behind her. I looked up to get a proper look at them . . . I saw Dimitri. "I'll explain later." I told her, openly staring at him. She noticed that I had seen him and made some excuse to leave us alone.

When the room was empty did I finally speak. "So, um, what brought you two here?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head I didn't know what to say to him. There were so many things I needed to tell him, I just couldn't find the words.

"Well Abe called Miss Kirova and she sent us here to check it out. You are down as dead in our books." We stood in awkward silence. I started to fiddle with the necklace on my neck. Dimitri caught my hand, and took a closer look at the necklace. "So you found it then?" He said simply.

"And I'm wearing it. I think it's beautiful." I said staring into his eyes. We were much closer than we had been a minute ago. "I missed you so much." I said simply moving into him, as his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"I missed you too Roza." He used my Russian nickname, and I smiled. His hand wound its way into my hair as we hugged each other more tightly. I then lent up and found his mouth with mine. It was a soft quick kiss, but it had a lot of meaning behind it from both of us.

"Dimitri . . ."This was going to be difficult to say. I thought being straight and simple would be the best tactic. "I'm pregnant." He pulled away slightly.

"What? That bastard, I'll kill him." He suddenly said very angry. I realised he had grabbed the wrong end of the stick. He must have thought that Adam had gotten me pregnant.

"Dimitri, you've gotten it wrong. The baby, it's yours." He looked even more stunned than he had when he thought it was Adams. "You're going to be a dad, and I'm going to be a mum." I told him reinforcing what I had just told him.

"This is your reason for not coming back to work isn't it." He said it as more of a statement than a question. I nodded in reply anyway. "Do you really want this?" He asked me. He thought that I might not want his baby. How could he think that?

"Of course I want your child. How could you think otherwise?" I said speaking my thoughts aloud, like usual.

"I just meant are you ready to give up your whole career for this?" Oh, I had jumped to conclusions again.

I looked up to him again. "Yes, I already love this baby and would do anything for it. It was what encouraged me to run away, which in turn caused me to get shot." Dimitri frowned.

"What exactly did happen?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I was used as some sort of bargaining chip. And me, Lissa and Alberta only just worked out today that it had something to do with Adam." Now I was the one who was frowning. "How did this happen?" He finished expecting me to answer, but I didn't know how.

"I don't know where to start." Hoping he would understand that I didn't really want to talk about it now.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, it's always a good place to start." I sighed.

"Adam started up the Strigoi soon after his release. He then started looking for me. He found me and then staged the attack against the club. He used my love for you against me. He knew because he'd been watching me for a while. I went with him to spare you. If I hadn't agreed he may have killed you and still taken me away anyway. I just couldn't watch you getting beaten up. I'd been put in a state where I couldn't do much, except to be a good girlfriend to him. A month after all of this I found out I was pregnant. I knew it was yours straight away because he hadn't forced me yet. It took me another month to pluck up the courage to run away, but Adam knew things and tried to stop me. That included me running down the road and them shooting me; at least I think that's how the last bit happened." I finished my long speech and waited for his reply.

He pulled me into a hug, comforting me. It was like no words were needed now. A few tears escaped my eyes; I had been a little emotional recently. I think it was mainly because I had been though a lot and I was pregnant.

"Will you come back home with us?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yes. Can I move in with you? I mean it just seems logical in the present situation, and I thought we may have moved on to that stage . . ."

"Whoa, slow down and wait for my answer." Dimitri cut me off. This time I actually waited for his answer. "It's been lonely without you. I'd love to take you and our child in. Although, we may have to find a bigger house to accommodate for the little one." I smiled before kissing him hard.

Someone coughed from behind Dimitri. It was Lissa. "Sorry to break it up, but we need to go over what's happening next. Alberta has booked us all a flight back tomorrow morning, Rose are you alright to stay at Abe's again tonight? We asked him already and he said that he didn't mind."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. But you know we'll have to find Adam again, he'll only come back again." I was still worried about him even though I knew I was safe.

"I feel like calling him boomerang boy." Dimitri exclaimed. "Sorry that was random." I laughed and the others joined in as well.

Abe then walked in. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but you all need to get some form of food and then sleep tonight before your flight tomorrow morning." We all agreed with him, saying our temporary goodbyes and going our separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to update! No I do not have any real excuses this time! :( The next chapter should be up soon! Sorry again!

**Chapter 17**

_**Rose POV**_

Back at Abe's, for dinner we had a simple plate of tuna fish and sweetcorn toadies and water to drink. It seemed Abe was quite into his own cooking.

Just as I finished my second plate Abe brought out some shop bought (amazing) Turkish Delight. "I thought I'd finish off with these." He said. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you before you leave." I picked up one of the sweets popping it in my mouth, before motioning for him to continue. "How is your mum doing?" that was a strange thing for him to ask.

"She died a few years back." I said not really wanting to think about it much. "It was what had spurred me on to become a bouncer, I knew my mum had been one, and I wanted to do something for her. We had had a difficult relationship, because she was always sleeping during the day and I resented her for never really being there for me. But secretly I had always admired her, for what she stood for, a woman kicking ass in a man's job." I finished not really wanting to give away any more details. Abe stayed silent for a little.

"That's sad. She was a brilliant woman. I knew her; she had worked in my branch of the St Vladimir's club first. Then she just disappeared 22 years ago. How did she die?"

"Brain tumour. You said you knew her?" This was getting weird.

"Yes . . . I think . . . I think I may be your father." Abe stumbled over the words. Did he just say what I just thought he said? I dropped the Turkish Delight cube I was currently holding. "Your mum and I had a thing, and then suddenly one night she disappeared. She had resigned and moved away. I never did know where. I would have gone after if I did. You're the right age, it must have been the reason she ran away." He finished looking a bit depressed. "But the important thing now is that I know you exist and that I've found you." This was a big shock. I had found my dad, well he had found me.

"I . . . I . . . I'm not quite sure what to say." I stuttered. "I . . . this a bit of a shock for me."

"It was for me as well. But things clicked for me after you had said a few things, but then I had to make sure you were you before telling you."

"You know you're going to be a granddad." I said, reminding him that I was pregnant.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that." He chuckled. "I found my daughter, and now I'm going to be a granddad. How far along are you?"

"Um, about two months I think. I'm not exactly sure. I haven't seen a doctor about it yet." I told him slightly reluctantly.

"Well make sure you contact a doctor when you get home." He then told me sternly.

"I will." I told him earnestly. "I think I might go to bed now, I'm feeling a bit tired and overwhelmed." He nodded, and we both got up from the table. Abe . . . my dad, came over to hug me before I went upstairs to sleep.

**OOO**

We met up outside the airport. Now we were in the waiting room, waiting for them to board us on the plane. I sat in between Lissa and Dimitri, I was leaning on him while we waited. He was playing with my hair.

"Rose?" Lissa asked me. I looked up at her to show I was listening. "What's wrong? You seem distracted by something." I had been a bit out of it I suppose. That's what happens when you find the father you never knew.

"I'm just glad to be here. The last few months have taken it out of me, and the whole being pregnant thing makes me all funny."

"WHAT! YOU'RE PRGNANT!" I guess I'd forgotten to tell her. "When were you going to tell me! What are you going to do with it? . . ." She kept babbling on and on, luckily I knew how to block her out, and that was what I did. "Rose! Rose! Answer me will you!"

"Sorry what was that?" I asked her.

"You did that blocking me out thing again! Didn't you?" She accused me correctly.

"Sorry, you were a bit OTT with the shouting and the running of questions. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I guess I just forgot over all the other commotions which were happening."

"Was that the reason you wanted to explain later for not coming back to work? And why doesn't Dimitri look surprised!"

"It is the reason for me not coming back to work. Dimitri already knows. I told him yesterday." I replied, I was starting to get a little tired of Lissa's hysterics now.

"And why did you tell him and not me first!" I was now completely sick of her.

"Because it's his!" I snapped at her, before walking off in some random direction.

I walked into some shop and started browsing. I had walked into WHSmiths. I went over to the food section, suddenly feeling peckish. I might buy some things for the plane as well in case I get peckish again on there.

Suddenly a pair of big arms wrapped around me from behind. "You know you just upset Lissa there." It was Dimitri.

"I know, but at the moment I don't care. She over reacted to the situation." I said roughly before picking up the couple of bags of crisps I had just chosen. I moved on to the chocolate bar section, shrugging Dimitri off of me. He span me round to face him.

"You should go and talk to her. She really upset that she's upset you. She's just a bit shocked by the whole baby situation. You caught her off guard." I didn't like her but I knew he was right. I slumped a little, before Dimitri pulled me into a hug. "Now go to her. Talk. I'll buy you food."

"Okay. I want food for the plane as well." He chuckled. "I'm sorry." I said finally.

"That's alright. Your hormones are all over the place. I understand." He always had been understanding about everything . . . well except our argument a few months ago, but that was a different situation. "Oh and what does OTT mean?" I laughed and hugged him one more time before walking back over to Lissa.

"It means over the top." I called back to him as I walked away.

Her back was turned to me so I decided to make my presence known. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." I told her actually meaning it.

"That's alright, I did over react a little bit to the whole you being pregnant situation." Dimitri had been right.

"A little! You over reacted big time." I laughed, pulling her into a hug. Dimitri then walked over with my food. "Yay, food!" I almost yelled as I grabbed for the bag. He pulled it away from me before I could grab it.

"Careful! You know you have to look after your shoulder. And the food is for other people as well." I frowned, but grinned as he put a large chocolate bar under my nose.

"Dimitri!" I whined. "Can you open this for me." He took it away from me and opened it braking off the first row and handing it to me. "I need a drink." I mentioned. An open bottle of coke was put in my hand. "Thank you." I said in quite a childish way.

"Come on, it sounds like they're boarding the plane now." He said taking away the coke. We all picked up our bags and walked towards the gate.

**OOO**

The flight had been quite short and uneventful. We got off the plane quickly and didn't have to wait for luggage, as we had taken everything on as hand luggage. We were going to walk outside and hail a taxi to take us to the headquarters before going back home. I stopped in my tracks though when I saw Adam waving and walking over to me. "Rose there you are. Sorry I'm late." He said when he was a bit closer. I stood still, in shock, as he hugged me.

"What on earth . . ." I trailed off when I heard a soft click and felt something being pressed against my stomach. Dimitri made a move to hit him, I grabbed him before he could do anything though. He looked at me weirdly, I just shook my head at him and mouthed gun. It clicked in his head and he backed down.

"I didn't know you were going to bring friends. It's nice to see you two again. Luckily I have enough room in my car to accommodate you all. If you'll just follow me, we can go now." He put his arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. I only played along because the gun was still pressed into my side.

He led us away from the car park, into the private parking area. This is where all the expensive big cars were kept when big businessmen and famous people travelled. He took us to a small limousine and motioned for us to get in. Lissa went in first, Dimitri was next after a moment's hesitation. Adam helped me into the limo and made sure that he sat next to me. The door slammed behind him and the car moved. We drove slowly towards our destination, as is how the traffic moves in Manhattan.

We sat in silence for a while, as Adam made a few calls. We all sat quite rigid in our seats. When Adam had finished his calls, he made a move as though to put his arm around me. "DON'T touch me!" I said sharply. He frowned but moved his hand away. "Where are you taking us?" I asked sick of the silence and not knowing things.

"To my Manhattan flat." Adam replied simply. "It's not far from here now." We all stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

At last the car came to a stop and we were let out. We were quickly separated from each other and taken up to his apartment. It was huge. I think it may have taken up a whole floor of the building. Lissa and Dimitri were quickly ushered off into different rooms, I was sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room. "Now I will make sure your friends are taken well cared for, but if you step out of line once, there will be no telling what may happen to them. Is that clear?" He threatened me. I nodded, looking down. I was miserable because I had escaped his grasps only to be flung right back into them. I wish I had never dated him, it only put the people I loved around me in danger. I had never had much self preservation, but to protect others was almost programmed into me. "Good. Tomorrow you have an appointment with a doctor. Make sure you are well rested for it." He then went to walk away but I stopped him by speaking.

"Why do I have an appointment with a doctor?" I asked, there was no way he could be interested in the baby's health, unless he wanted to let me have something good in my life . . . I couldn't think of any other reason for me to need to see a doctor.

"To have an abortion, to get rid of that _abomination_." He said it like my baby was something that shouldn't have ever been conceived. He walked away without another word, motioning for me to be moved. I guess that was the end of the conversation, even though I had tonnes of things to say to him about the subject in question, but for him there was no question about it. I had to get rid of it no matter what I thought about it.

I was moved into a very small bedroom and the door was locked behind me. There was no chance of escape. I curled up in the bed, under the covers, and cried myself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter like promised. Some of the other chapters were hard for me to write . . . mainly the Adam chapters. I don't like him myself, but its how the story has written itself. This chapter by far was the most difficult to write. I almost did something really horrible to Rose. But I then solved it. XD

**Chapter 18**

_**Rose POV**_

A light knock on my door woke me up. Nobody walked in. There was another knock, but it came from the wall. I heard a voice, "Rose?" it was Dimitri.

"Dimitri! Are you on the other side of the wall?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why were you crying last night?" He enquired.

"You heard that?" I almost whispered.

"It was how I worked out that you were next door to me. Do you want to tell me?" I sighed; it wasn't a subject I liked very much.

"Not really . . . but you should know." He waited while I found the right words to tell him. "I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow . . ." I stopped in fear of bursting into tears again.

"That's good isn't it? We'll be able to see how the baby is doing, won't we?" I did burst into tears this time.

"Adam . . . wants . . . me to . . . get . . . an . . . an . . . ab . . . abortion . . ." I said between sobs.

"That Bastard!" Dimitri said sharply, while banging the wall.

I heard my door being unlocked. I quickly told Dimitri to stay quiet before moving away from the wall. I silenced my sobs, but couldn't stop the tears from falling before Adam stepped in the room.

"Don't cry. You should be happy to get rid of something which you never wanted." I slapped his hand away as he tried to wipe my tears away.

"I never said that I didn't want this baby. You decided for me."

"That's the way things should be. Women can never make decisions, so men must make them for them." Adam had cut me off, he never listened.

"I'm not going!" I almost yelled at him as he started to walk away. He turned around and slapped me.

"You will do as you are told!" He shouted. "Do you want your friends' conditions to change?" He waited for a minute to let it sink in, and see my reaction. He then left and slammed the door. I broke down into more sobs

Suddenly I heard a commotion coming from next door to me, like there was a fight.

"That will teach you to attack me again." A voice said from next door, it sounded like Adam's.

There was a cough before a weak voice spoke, "Don't ever treat Rose like that ever again or you will regret it!" It must have been Dimitri this time.

"What are you going to do? Get beaten up again?" Adam then laughed cruelly.

"Dimitri! Don't try to protect me! I don't want you to get hurt!" I shouted through the wall before I could stop myself.

"That's interesting . . ." Adam muttered to himself. There was a sound, which sounded like someone being kicked in the stomach.

"Noooo!" I yelled, knowing that it was Dimitri being kicked. "Stop, please stop!" I sobbed.

"It's one or the other. Choose either Dimitri or the baby to die. If you want Dimitri to live then we will go see the doctor, but if you would prefer the baby to live I can cancel the appointment and I'll try to make his death a quick one." I heard more sounds of Dimitri being beaten up after Adam had finished his little speech. I just cried even harder at this decision I was being force to make. "Oh, and if you don't choose . . ." he paused for a dramatic effect. "They will both die." I couldn't let Dimtiri die and the baby hadn't technically taken its first breath yet. I knew what my decision was.

"Stop!" I shouted. "I'll go to the appointment! Please just stop!" I started crying hard again. Adam then walked back into my room. "That's my girl." He said softly before kissing my cheek. "Be ready in an hour." He then left me to wallow.

"Rose." Dimitri spoke quietly. "Don't do this. You should have just let me die."

"It was my decision to make and I made it. I don't want to be responsible for your death. We can always try again . . . if we ever get out of this." It was very unlikely though.

"I love you." Dimitri said very faintly.

"I love you too." I said just as faintly back, before getting washed and dressed for my appointment.

**OOO**

We arrived at the hospital and I was immediately moved in to a private examination room. "Now I just need to ask a few questions before I start the procedure. Are you allergic to anything?" the doctor asked me.

"I don't think so, no." I answered truthfully. Adam started to look impatient.

"Have you explored other options before coming to this one?"

Adam started talking before I could. "What does that matter? You're getting a pay check out of this. Can we get on with the procedure!" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I would like you to leave the room so that I can talk to my patient!" the doctor said loudly. Adam looked at me as though I should be telling the doctor that I wanted him by my side. When I didn't open my mouth, he grunted before storming out of the room. "That's better. Now you can tell me the truth, rather than have him answer for you. I've seen the signs before in many women. Now would you like to answer my previous question?"

I frowned before answering him quietly. "No we didn't . . . It's not my decision." I said the last part even quieter, but somehow he still managed to hear it.

"Of course it's your decision; you're the person who has to carry the child. Your decision is the only one which really matters on what happens to the baby." He seemed like he was studying me. "Do you want to go through with this? Don't give me what people have told you to think! Just tell me what you really feel."

I thought very carefully about my answer before speaking. I decided on the truth. "No. I love this baby, but I'm prepared to go through this for him."

"Do you love him?" he then motioned outside with his head. He was obviously talking about Adam then. I was afraid to answer that question, so I stayed quiet. The doctor then walked over to me and examined the bruise that was now coming up on my face. "Are you afraid of him? Does he beat you?" He gave me a look like that was a question he already knew the answer to, so I decided to answer anyway.

"Only a little, he never hurts me that much. I'm more afraid of what he'll do to them than of what he'll do to me."

"Am I right in guessing that you have no self-preservation, but you care about others a lot?" I just nodded in agreement to the statement. "You don't have to go through this anymore. I can get you somewhere safe, now."

"No! I have to go through this, or Adam will kill him." I blurted out, I had to protect him.

"Kill who?" Shit! I'd opened my mouth now, it seemed like there was no going back. "Tell me everything, and we can get rid of Adam from your whole life. We can keep anyone who may be in danger safe."

I sighed and then told him all about Adam, from the college incident to the most recent incident. He listened intently and waited until I had finished before speaking.

"This is quite a serious situation! You say that he's involved in an underground gang?" I nodded as a reply. "There is a night club in town that can deal with this sort of thing, you may have heard of them . . ." I cut him off, already knowing what he was suggesting.

"St Vladimir's. I used to work there. That probably would be a good idea; they would be a better option than the police. I know that they will be involved eventually, but we're – they're – more organized than them."

"We had better contact them immediately then. We can then formulate a plan to get all of out of there."

**OOO**

I made sure I had a few tears streaming down my face as I stepped out of the room. "The procedure has finished now. You should let her rest for the next couple of days." He then left us alone. The plan was now in place.

"There now, you don't need to cry, this whole thing is over now. We can get back to normality between us." It wasn't over yet, but it would be soon. He put his arm around me and led me towards the exit. The car – limo – was waiting outside for us. I saw Eddie's car nearby, he was sitting in the driver's seat. I made eye contact with him, so that he would know it was me so he could tail us. This was the only way we could think of that would give us Adam's address quickly. The drive was long and quiet, neither of us tried to start a conversation, which was good for me, I just wanted to get away from all of this.

Back in the house, I headed straight for my room. "Where are you going?" Adam enquired loudly.

"To my room to get some rest, you know what the doctor said." I said my voice a little strained and tired.

"Well I'm telling you to get me some food, now!" He ordered sharply. I frowned before turning to the kitchen. I had wanted to get to Dimitri quickly and tell him of our plans, but it looked like it would have to wait. I rummaged around the cupboards to find anything that was simple to make. Sandwiches seemed like the best option. I made enough for him and put a bag of crisps on the side handed it to him and then went towards my room. "Are you not eating?" He asked me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied simply, still walking towards my destination.

"Why don't you join me for a bit, this program is quite interesting." It was more of a command than a request. I sighed before turning back on myself and joining him on the sofa. I tried to sit as far away from him as possible, which proved difficult as it was a small love seat and he was trying to cuddle up to me. "Will you join me in my bed tonight?" He asked me, although I had a feeling that he wasn't _asking_ me.

"I am quite comfortable in the bed I had last night. I would prefer to sleep in there for a while." I replied, knowing he would tell me otherwise.

"I wasn't asking!" he said through gritted teeth. I was angering him, not a very good thing to do if we all wanted to get out of this safely.

"Fine, I will join you tonight. But I'm not going to do anything with you, I am exhorted from today." He smiled, before turning his attention back to the T.V.

I didn't pay much attention to whatever Adam was watching; my mind was too preoccupied with other things at the moment.

"Rose! Listen to me when I talk to you!" Adam said cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was distracted and I'm very tired at the moment." I told him. It seemed he had asked me something and had grown impatient when he realised that I wasn't listening to him.

"It seems you are very tired. You may go to bed if you wish." I looked at him stunned for a minute before leaping up and moving towards the room I had slept in last night automatically. "Where do you think you are going?" Adam called to me. I remembered then that I had told him I would sleep in his room tonight.

"I don't know where your room is." I replied, trying not to get into too much trouble with him. He motioned to one of the guards in the shadows.

"Show her to my room. Make sure she doesn't leave before my arrival." The guard nodded and followed his orders.

**A/N:** Okay now I know that lots of you read this story! A few more reviews would be nice! I am not going to update until I have at least 5 reviews . . . and when I have finished writing the next chapter . . .

Please review! XD


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Warning there is a rape scene in this chapter. If you do not want to read it then skip to the first break. (signalled by **OOO**)

**Chapter 19**

_**Rose POV**_

His room was quite large with red and black decor. I looked around the room being nosey and trying to find something to do. I found some books and clothes, that was about it. Adam didn't seem to have much in his bedroom, not even any pictures. I did find a whole wardrobe full of my clothes, not clothes of my style or similar clothes to mine; they were my actual clothes from my apartment. I could tell from some of the distinctive qualities my clothes seemed to gain just from being in my house.

I managed to find some pyjamas and went to the big king-sized bed. Because it was big I hoped that I would be able to sleep well away from Adam, but I knew that my attempts would be futile. I picked up the first book I saw of the small shelf. It was a book of the law, of course Adam would have one, it was so he would be able to wriggle out of any situation. I put the book back on the shelf deciding that this book would be boring since I knew most of it already. I then gave up and decided to try and fall asleep before Adam decided to go to bed. That way he might not try and pester me.

As I walked over to the bed the door opened and closed again behind me. Guess I was wrong about that as well. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Adam then bent down to my ear and whispered into it. "Now are you sure you don't want to do anything?" He asked softly. His hands then roamed my body, grabbing it in certain places. I tried to think of a way to get out of this, but his hands were making it hard. My body was being a traitor, quivering under his touch.

"I have a headache." I said quickly, my voice breathy from his ministrations over my body.

"I know the perfect cure for a headache." He whispered seductively in my ear. He pressed his body against mine, as he started kissing my neck, travelling further down. My mind snapped back into place at the feel of his erection against my back. I pulled away from him as roughly as I could. The smile on his face dropped. "I will get what I want, whether you're willing or not is up to you. As you know one option will hurt and the other will not."

"I will never come to you willingly." I whispered, knowing the consequences. I backed away slowly, trying to get out of his reach. I knew he would get his way, but I wasn't going to let him without a fight.

He stalked towards me, matching me for every stride I took backwards. Soon my back hit the wall; he was still walking towards me with a glint in his eye.

The gap between us shortened, and I had nowhere else to go. My whimpering pleas did nothing to stop his stride towards me.

I physically shrank when he stopped directly in front of me, a smile on his face. I was breathing hard, even though nothing had happened yet.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up towards his, his lips capturing mine in a hard kiss I did not return. He then placed kisses down my jaw and then my neck. I tried to pull away, but his hands were firmly holding my hair and my arm. I then tried to hit him, only to make him laugh.

He pulled me over to the bed and I kicked him in the balls. He let go of me, I ran to the door and opened it to find the back of the man who had brought me here earlier. I backed up, knowing he had me trapped now.

I bumped into something. It was Adam. He shut the door and once again pulled me to the bed, only holding my hair this time. He grabbed my arms and pulled me down on the bed.

He tore my nightwear off of me, before moving onto my bra. I struggled as hard as I could, it hardly made a difference to him. When he moved on to my knickers I punched him in the face. This got him really angry.

He slapped me before retrieving some string from the top draw of the bedside table. He hastily tied my wrists to the headboard. He tied them so tightly that it hurt to move them, and almost cut off their blood circulation.

He went back to removing my underwear. This time I kicked at him, catching his jaw. He quickly attended to it, finding blood dribble out of his mouth. He then punched my face, making me cry out in pain. My eyes started to water.

He finished removing my kickers and then tied my ankles to the bedposts, spreading my legs 'gloriously' for him. He then left me open while he took his own clothes off.

He climbed back on the bed and ran his hands all over my body. I couldn't wriggle too much without hurting my wrists and ankles. He grabbed my breasts, but he grabbed them so hard that it was more painful than pleasurable for me. I groaned in pain.

He thrust his cock into my mouth, forcing me to give him a blowjob. He thrust in and out, making me deep throat him and causing me to gag. The tears started to fall now.

He moved away from my mouth and without any warning, thrust his whole cock into my core, making me choke on my breath. He didn't allow me any time for me to adjust to his size, making every thrust of his more painful.

I couldn't stop the sobs anymore. Every move he made caused me pain. I don't know how long he kept it up for before he released, but to me it seemed like forever.

When he was finished he cut away my ties, but I still didn't move, thinking it would just cause me more pain. He rolled me over so we were spooning before speaking. "Hush now." He told me softly. "It's time to sleep." I quietened my sobs, but couldn't stop the tears.

Soon I heard soft snores emitting from behind me, Adam had fallen asleep. I was tired from the day's events, but I knew that sleep would evade me for the next few hours.

**OOO**

When I woke up the next morning Adam wasn't in the room. I cried once again and curled up into a ball as the memories of last night drifted back to me. I was sore in many different places. Adam had been very rough with me, purposely hurting me. I had rope burns on my wrists and ankles, where he had tied me up with string tightly. There hadn't been much pleasure in the act for him, just pure control and power over me. There had only been pain for me, physical and mental.

I wondered briefly if it had affected the baby in any way. I hoped that this hadn't caused any pain for it, and that it had managed to survive this event. I felt guilty for Dimitri, I had cheated on him. Although it hadn't been willingly, I still felt guilty for putting him in this situation.

There were some loud noises coming from outside the room, it sounded like fighting. Adam burst into the room. "Get up and get dressed! We need to leave now!"I didn't move. A few clothes were thrown at me, I still didn't move. "You called the police didn't you!" He accused me.

"I didn't call the police, I called some other friends." I said weakly, still not moving. A hand closed around my throat, restricting my breathing.

"You will get dressed now!" This time I moved, and put on a few essential clothing slowly, Adam then helped me to get them on faster.

Just as we were about to leave the room though a secret door, the normal door burst open, showing Alberta and Eddie. I heard a few gun shots as I was pushed through the hidden doorway. I stopped when Adam had stopped pushing me, I didn't know why he stopped, that wasn't something he would do. I looked back when I heard someone calling my name. There was a body lying on the floor, it wasn't breathing. "Rose! It's safe to come back, Adams dead." Adam must have been the body on the floor.

I walked slowly to the bedroom again. When I saw only Alberta and Eddie in the room I lost any will to stay conscious, knowing that it was now all over, and I fell to the floor as everything went black.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was worried about Rose. I hadn't heard her enter her room at all last night and there had been no answer this morning when I had called out to her. I sat against the wall, willing her to be alright. I knew that there couldn't be any hope for the baby; she had gone for that abortion yesterday. The last words I had heard from her had been 'I love you too.' She wouldn't let me talk her out of her decision.

The door opened and Adam walked in. "What do you want?" I asked venomously. He had a grin across his face.

"I just thought that you ought to know that Rose is no longer yours. She has no more ties to you. The baby is gone, and I broke her last night. She is solely mine now." No, Rose wouldn't. She wouldn't, but she might for me, to save me from something else.

He laughed just as a loud bang went off. He immediately went serious again and left to sort it out. I could hear shouting and fighting.

The door to my room burst open and I recognised them as some of the guardians from our branch of the St Vladimir's organisation. A couple stayed behind to help me while the others went on to find the others, I presumed.

"Dimitri!"Stan called out to me. "Get out the medical kit." He shouted to the other guardian. They started attending to some of the wounds I had gathered yesterday. "What happened?" Stan asked me.

"Adam was waiting for us at the airport; we didn't have any choice other than to go with him." I told him weakly.

"Don't strain yourself to tell us anything. Do you think you can walk?" He asked me. I nodded taking his hand to help get myself up. I could just about limp, if Stan held me up.

I could see people congregating in the middle of the apartment. Lissa was also there, it looked like they hadn't really touched her. He and Christian were busy having an alone moment in the corner of the room. Most of the fighting seemed to have stopped; we had the upper hand now. "Where's Rose?" I asked not being able to see her.

"Alberta and Eddie have gone to find her." Stan replied. A few gunshot rounds came from one of the larger rooms. My instant thoughts went to Rose. She was the only other person left to find in the building, apart from Adam. A few people leapt into action at the sounds, disappearing from the room towards the gunshot noises.

Five minutes later Eddie and Alberta walked into the room. Eddie was carrying a slim, female body. With a start I realised that it was Rose. I tried to get up to go to her, but Stan made me sit back down. "She's only fainted, the gunshots didn't hit her, there's no blood nor are there any wounds." He told me calming me down again.

I mumbled a 'thanks' when some more people came through the room carrying a stretcher with a body on it. Even though there was a cloth covering the body, I knew that it was Adam's. I was glad that he couldn't do any more damage to my Roza ever again.

**A/N:** I think that I should be able to wrap this up now within the next few chapters.

Please review, I'm looking for at least 10 this time before I update again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up on a comfy bed, hadn't I already woken up today? I then realised I must have fainted. What had happened came back to me instantly. The club had stormed Adam's house, Adam had been killed. It was over.

"Oh good you're awake!" A female voice said, which I quickly recognised as Alberta's "How are you feeling?" she then asked me. I then recognised that I was in the club's infirmary.

"A bit sore, dehydrated, tired, maybe a little emotionally drained, but other than that I feel fine." I answered honestly. "Thank you for rescuing us. I'm sorry for deceiving you all, but it was the best option from the few I had." I said genuinely.

Alberta handed me a glass of water as she spoke. "That's good. Do you feel up to visitors?" She then asked me. She saw my face of confusion and explained further. "Dimitri's been waiting outside since we brought you here. Lissa, Eddie and a few others may have joined him in that time as well."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, needing a time frame for things.

"Well we found you at about 8 o'clock this morning and it's now 4 in the afternoon, so I would say that you've been asleep for about 8 hours." She told me. That was quite a long period of time, Dimitri would be really worried about me, but I couldn't see him just yet. I wanted to speak with him alone, but I knew that I would have to deal with the others first.

"I want to see them, but could you keep Dimitri 'busy' first. I want to see him separately." I told her, knowing that Dimitri would protest if he was told the truth. She nodded and walked out of the room to 'fetch' my visitors. I sat up in my bed, not really feeling sleepy anymore. Sipping my drink I realised that I was hungry as well as thirsty.

Just then five people walked into the room. Lissa and Eddie were there like Alberta said as well as Adrian, Mia and Christian. Mia and Christian coming to see me surprised me, we weren't friends but we weren't enemies anymore either.

I put my glass of water down as Lissa pulled me in for a hug. "Hey! Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" I fired questions at her, for once.

"No. I was just stuffed in a room and left alone, apart from the odd meal here and there." She told me truthfully. "Although, I did hear a few things through the walls." She then gave me a look to say that we would be talking more about those noises in private. I sighed and nodded.

Everyone had taken a seat somewhere around my bed. They looked like quite a collection of people from my point of view.

"Hey Little Dhampire, you look like you could use a good drink." Adrian spoke, obviously commenting on my emotional status, which must have been written all over my face.

"I can't Adrian." I told him, he then had a confuse look on his face. "I'm pregnant." His mouth then fell open. "Have been so for about 2 months and a week . . . or so." I didn't know if it was possible but it seemed like his mouth opened even wider.

He hastily put the alcohol back in his coat pocket as a frown appeared on his face.

"Whose is it?" Mia asked, speaking softly, almost dreading the answer, I couldn't work out why?

"She might not want to answer that!" Eddie said, coming to my defence. A smile spread across my face, they must have thought it may have been a result of rape.

"Thanks Eddie, but it's not Adam's if that's what you thought. It's Dimitri's actually." I told them. Everyone's mouth, except Lissa's, fell open in shock.

"So that's why I was following you from the abortion centre." He said putting things together. "Is that where you rang us from?" He then asked me. I nodded in response.

"I'm going out for a smoke!" Adrian muttered before leaving the room. Obviously the information was too much for him, I think he had really and truly liked me. I felt a little sorry for him, but only a little.

Mia looked at her watch before getting up and speaking. "I'd better get back to work; there are things which need sorting out." She then followed Adrian out of the room.

"So, you and Dimitri hey!" Christian said, breaking the silence as well as speaking for the first time. "Well I'm going to get some coffee, and then get back to work. Anyone else want one?" Me and Lissa shook our heads, but Eddie stood up and joined him, they waved goodbye as they left us alone.

When the door shut, I realised that I had just missed my chance to get any food. Damn! But then I realised what me and Lissa being alone meant.

I sighed and started the inevitable conversation. "What noises did you hear?" I asked, wanting to get the topic out of the way quickly.

"First, I heard some shouting about abortions and someone getting beaten up." She said, I realised I was going to have to explain this to her.

"Adam knew I was pregnant with Dimitri's child and wanted me to get an abortion. I refused, so he beat Dimitri and gave me a choice, the baby or Dimitri . . . I chose Dimitri." I whispered the last bit.

"But you're still pregnant!" She questioned, I obviously needed to explain further, she hadn't got the implied conversation from before.

"The doctor spotted the situation and didn't give me the abortion; instead we called the club to rescue us." I explained further of what had happened in the abortion centre.

"I heard other things later that night as well." She whispered. "It sounded like . . . like Adam was . . . like he was . . ." She faltered, so I decided to finish the sentence for her.

"Like Adam was rapping me?" She nodded; her eyes asked me whether she had been right. "Yeah, he did. It was the first time he's actually done it, and he wasn't nice about it either. It was never about the sex or getting some pleasure, it was all about having power over me." I stopped in fear of the tears running down my face.

We stayed silent after I had finished speaking. There was nothing more to say on the topic, but neither of us seemed able to move away from it.

There was a knock on the door, breaking both of us from our reverie. Dimitri then walked into the room, I suddenly felt a bit better.

"I heard that you'd woken up." He said, walking over to me. "I brought you some food. I thought that you may be hungry." He held up the food as he spoke. There was a sandwich, a packet of crisps, a chocolate bar and a bottle of apple juice.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She said getting up from her seat. "I have some things that need doing; I should be getting to those about now anyway." She then walked away from me. She looked back at us as she went through the door. I silently thanked her with my eyes.

Dimitri handed me the food and I dove into it immediately. "How are you feeling?" He asked me, genuinely worried about me, but I didn't want to start on a downer with him.

"Muc bepper mooifgop foof." I told him with my mouth full.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak food language!" He laughed with me, a smile spread across his face the whole time.

I took a swig of the apple juice to help me swallow before I repeated what I said before. "I said 'much better now I've got food!' It really does help a lot" I pronounced the words slower making sure he got them this time. I smiled as he laughed at me.

He then pulled up a chair to sit close to me. "Can I have a real answer now that you've finished with the food?" He asked, really serious this time.

I sighed before answering. "I don't really know." I whispered. Dimitri pulled his chair closer to me and I leaned into him.

He held me for a few minutes, not saying a word, just holding me. It felt nice. It was really comforting after all that had happened in the last few months.

"What happened? How bad was the procedure?" he whispered the questions. I suddenly realised that he still didn't know I hadn't had the abortion.

"Dimitri, I never had the abortion!" At my words his whole body radiated shock. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. "The doctor didn't give it me, he spotted the situation and we called the club and they came to our help. That's how they knew where we were." I told him.

"So you're still pregnant!" He asked like he couldn't believe what I was saying to him.

I nodded. "Yes I'm still pregnant with our child Dimitri!" I said smiling. He looked so happy in that moment. He bent down and caught my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

When we broke for air we held each other, and just soaked each others' essence in.

Dimitri stiffened, something was wrong. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

He touched my wrists, where the rope burns were still present.

"What happened last night?" I sighed and looked away, really not wanting to answer his question. "Please Rose, I need to know! It's been driving me insane. First I don't hear any sign of you coming into your room at all last night, and then this morning Adam comes into the room and tells me things. He told me that you were no longer mine, that you had no more ties to me, that he had broken you . . . Please, I need to know what happened! Please?" His pleas had become quite weak now. "Please!" He whispered one last time.

"I . . . I didn't do anything, not willingly, I'm sorry." I told him, not being able to actually say the words out loud.

"What are you sorry for? None of it was your fault!" He said, gathering me up in his arms as the tears finally fell down my face. "It's all over now. It's finished." He murmured to me over and over, comforting me again.

When my tears finally let up, I pulled slightly away from him. "I need to see a doctor." I told him. "I want to know if the baby is alright." I explained further.

"I'll make you an appointment when we get back home." He told me before kissing me softly.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Rose POV**_

We walked back into Dimitri's . . . our flat after visiting the hospital. I hadn't moved my things from my flat yet, but we were going to find a bigger place first.

"Want to look at the picture again?" I asked him. He nodded and I took the ultra scan picture out of its envelope.

"I'm glad that she's alright." He told me, I was glad as well. There was nothing wrong with the baby and no complications. She was perfectly healthy.

"We need to start thinking of girls' names." I told him quietly, already knowing what I wanted her middle name to be.

"Wow. I still can't get over the fact that we're having a little baby girl." I put the picture away, going into the kitchen to find some food. "You know I'm glad that we found out her gender, I don't really like surprises at the moment. I've had enough to last me a life time." I agreed with him. It had already been a month since Adam he messed with my life for the last time, but it was still affecting how we lived our lives a little. We were just a little more cautious out and about, and Dimitri and I were hardly ever seen without each other except when he went to work.

"Have you got any ideas for names?" I asked him again. "I know what I want her middle name to be." He looked at me as though to ask what it was. "I want her middle name to be Janie. That was my mother's name." I told him. I knew she would have loved that.

"That sounds good. Do you know what it means?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I'll go look on the internet while you make yourself food." He then went to the computer to find the meaning of my mother's name, and now to be my daughter's middle name.

I finished making my sandwich and joined Dimitri at the computer. "How's it going?" I asked him.

"So far the closest I've found is Jane, which means gracious or merciful." He told me. "But I have thought of the perfect first name. "Nadia. It means hope. She has been a source of hope for the both of us during the last few months, so it seems fitting, and it's a Russian name meaning there's a bit of her heritage in it." It was perfect, so perfect that I was speechless. "What do you think? Rose please tell me! Is it okay?"

"Dimitri, it really is perfect. We've found her name. Oh but who's surname will she have?" It was an important question. She was mine, but she was also Dimitri's and we aren't married.

"Belikov." He said without hesitating.

"But we aren't married and . . ." I trailed off as he got up and walked towards the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked getting up to follow him.

"You'll see. Just stay there. I had hoped to do this a little differently, but not everything goes as you plan it to be." He then walked into the bedroom, leaving me dumbfounded in the living room.

After a minute he walked back into the room, his hands behind his back. He stood in front of me took my left hand in his hands. He gracefully bent down and knelt down on one knee. He presented me with a small velvet box and asked me a question. "Roza, would you marry me?" I opened the small box and saw a silver ring with a gleaming emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. His words finally sunk in. I brought my hand to my mouth before a few tears escaped my eyes.

"When did you get this? Are they real?" I asked him, not quite believing what was happening.

"I bought it yesterday and yes they are real." He answered my questions, looking like he thought I might be backing out now.

"I love it." I told him taking it out of the box and allowed Dimitri to slide it on my finger.

"So that's a yes?" He asked, like he still wasn't sure.

"It's a yes." I said laughing as I pulled him up from the floor. I then kissed him as though my life depended on it. He kissed me back just as forcefully. "Should we have the wedding before or after the baby is born? How soon should we tell people? How big do we want the wedding to be?" I rattled off questions before they could be answered.

"Does it really matter?" Dimitri asked me, stopping anymore questions flowing from my mouth unanswered. "We can tell people whenever you want to; there isn't a specific time frame in which you have to wait. I would prefer a smaller wedding to a big fancy one. And you can decide on whether you want to be fat or thin for the wedding, you'll still be beautiful to me." He answered all of my questions in one go.

"When you put it that way, I think I'll wait until the baby is born for the wedding. A small wedding does sound much nicer than a big one, and will take much less work. And I suppose we can wait a couple of days before we tell anyone." I said responding to everything at once.

"That sounds like a good idea. Although once I tell my family, we will have to make a trip to Russia." He pronounced as we sat on the sofa to watch some TV and relax after today. "We'll go when you're not too heavily pregnant." He said, making me feel better about flying while pregnant. I now knew it wasn't the best idea in the world when you were big and nearing your due date.

"Ok, it would be nice to meet them. Where do you think we should have the wedding?" I then asked him. "I mean should we have it on a lovely, hot, sunny beach or do you want it in snowy Siberia?"

"Siberia isn't snowy where I live. It's just snowy in the mountains." He told me off for getting the weather conditions wrong.

"Oh right . . . well I still want to know where you want it!" I asked him again.

"I don't mind, just as long as long you're happy and that I'm with you. Although the lovely, hot, sunny beach sounds prefect for the honeymoon."

"I guess we can pick a place later on. There isn't any rush since we'll have to wait at least six months for the baby to be born and then we'll probably have to wait another few months to arrange things for the wedding." He nodded before picking a decent-ish film on the TV. I snuggled into him and began to enjoy the new life I was making for myself.

**AN:** And this is the beautiful end of this here story! Sad I know isn't it! D:

Well check out some of my other stories if you like Harry Potter / NCIS / Mortal Instruments / Naruto! (My mortal instruments one shot should be up soon and a Naruto story may also join it!)


End file.
